Ranzel: My Moment, Year 1
by BuzzCity360
Summary: Year 1: Main Roster till WrestleMania 33 Rahzel waited for his call up from his 3 years in NXT. Along with his best friends and tag team, Brick and Raij (Ron-Jay) as The RowdyRuff Boyz, they make it to the main roster. With his WWE career going on, he struggles with himself and another "personality" in real life. He wants great friends, be a leader, and eventually a champion.
1. Chapter 1 (11-24 20:52:40)

WWE No Mercy

Sacramento, CA

I closed my eyes, my heart beating fast as the crowd was cheering on for Apollo Crews walking down the ramp.

This was it. A new chapter in my life and my career. Weird that this is where I am in my life. A WWE superstar.

"It's almost time" the producer told me. My pink fur denim jacket was zipped up and I head through the curtain at gorilla.

The lights were out. The piano start to play as the crowd was anticipating Crew's mystery partner. My journey and my main roster debut will be simply...

Glorious No, I won't give in I wont give in

'till i'm victorious And I will defend I will defend

The spotlight shine on me as my jacket spell out "Glorious" with the Os design as a pink ribbon.

The crowd was going nuts, sing the theme as I turn around and walk down to the ring.

Ring announcer: From Charlotte, NC, "The Glorious One" Rahzel

Mauro Ranallo: Rahzel! Rahzel is here!

Scottie Ace: Daniel Bryan made the right choice signing him!

JBL: Must run in the family Scottie! You started on Smackdown and now your brother made it here.

I stood in the middle of the ring, posing. After three years, it took one phone call

3 years ago

I was at home, finish helping my father with yard work. I've start work in the local indie circuit. Nothing like telling your family that you wanted to be a wrestler like your brother.

My phone rang and I answered.

"Hello, is this Rahzel the magnificent?"

"Yes it is" I said. I hated "the magnificent" part of my wrestling name.

"This is Hunter Hearse Helmsley, COO of World Wrestling Entertainment."

My heart stop as I heard who was talking to me. Triple H! We talked for a couple of minutes and he asked if I can come to the performance center.

5 months later

NXT

I was dressed in my wrestling attire. Black and red short trunks. Coach Bloom and Hunter walk up to me.

"Kid, this is it. This is where your journey begin in the WWE. Just like your fellow members, step through this curtain and show the WWE Universe who Rahzel is. I am so proud of you" Coach Bloom told me, shaking my hand.

Hunter smiled at me as I heard the crowd chant "NXT."

"This is it Rahzel. You step through there, it's going to be a crazy ride. It starts here, then you never know. You may headline Wrestlemania."

"Thank you Mr. Helmsley" I said.

"Call me Hunter Razz. Now it's showtime!"

A wolf's howl along. The lights cut off with a red spotlight in the middle of the stage. I walked at there and in the light. The crowd cheered as I made my way down to the ring for my NXT debut.

The slightly cheer turn to ohs and ahs as I won my first match. The crowd was fired up for my high risk maneuvers and high flying abilities.

I walk back to gorilla and the producers, superstars, and coaches applause for me. Hunter and I shook hands and everyone high five me as I walk back to the locker room.

What a great experience.

On my time in NXT, I met great people I'm glad to call friends. Sami Zayn was great man to learn from. Him and I had amazing matches in the live events.

But when the NXT Championship was on the line, we took it to the limit. Dives off the ropes, superkicks, submissions. We threw out all the stops.

Sami won and retain the championship before dropping it to his former best friend, Kevin Owens.

Finn Bálor, Bayley, Sasha Banks, and the beautiful Becky Lynch. Her and I were called "The Puntasic Duo" because our puns would drive people crazy.

Enzo Amoré and I would show off our shoe game, trying to one up each other.

But my best friends were my tag partners. Raijn and Brick, the three of us would become "The Rowdyruff Boyz" from The Powerpuff Girls.

Raijn was from India, 5'8. We were rivals till General Manager Regal form us as a tag team. Don't underestimate Raij because he may be a cruiserweight but his kicks strike like lightening.

Both of us became NXT Tag Team champions, beating The Vaudevillians. Rivals can be the best tag partners...After three months.

Brick came around and he was a powerhouse. But he was a high flyer. He had mission to stop the stereotype of big man only using strength to their advantage. 6'0 and perform suicide dives, moonsaults, 450 splash.

The monstro of Mexico was quite but funny when he wanted to put a smile on your face. Imagine Bayley if she was 6'0, 350 lbs, and built like Batista.

I had an character change through my NXT career. I was person with a split personality. I was snotty normal guy. But when push comes to shove, being pissed off would come to play.

I was somehow relentless with my opponents. Thus the creation of Rahzel, The Relentless. My dark and vicious side. Like a wolf, my opponents would feel my hard hits and my submission move, headlock armbar called "Wolf fang."

We were unstoppable and to the upcoming draft, we would be a perfect addition to the tag team division...well.

\--

Hello. This is my first WWE fanfiction. Hope you like it. Rahzel is my OC along with Scottie Ace, Raijn, and Brick.


	2. Chapter 2

WWE Draft

Raij, Brick and I sat next to each other along with our NXT members and friends on Draft day. We knew that some of the big names were going to get called up like Finn, American Alpha, and Bayley.

Throughout the night watching Smackdown, Finn was the first star to be drafted, going to Raw. To everyone's surprise, Nia Jax was called up instead of Bayley. Raij told us that she had a rematch clause for the NXT Women's championship against Asuka.

American Alpha were the first tag team of NXT to get called next. Jordan and Gable were are toughest rivals behind Enzo and Big Cass. They would because tag team champs once again.

The main draft was over and secondary draft was going on. We wasn't called up during it either.

We went to celebrate with the draft picks. I told Finn that I was going to miss building legos together. Nia and Brick were talking. He had a crush on her. Either that or he really want to star in a movie with The Rock.

Raij and Carmella were moonwalking on the dance floor. I was outside on the patio. Sipping on my cup of Jack Daniels, I look up to the moonlit sky. The stars were beautiful to clear up my mind.

My phone vibrate as I take another sip. I check on it and it was a text message from Becky.

 **Becky Becky**

BB: "Did you see SD? I whooped Nattie's ass!"

Me: "Yes I did! You gonna win this sunday."

"Thanks Razzy! It means a lot."

"Whats going on RRB. Y'all should've been picked!

"Idk. But whatever happens happens. We'll just have to wait to see."

"I hope to see y'all soon. I miss my punny buddy."

"I miss you too."

I was never the guy with the best confidence. Becky was beautiful, funny, beautiful woman. Did I say she is beautiful? Oh I said it twice. Haha.

"Still haven't ask her?" I turn to see Liv Morgan beside me. I only laugh, drink all the whisky in my glass.

 **Liv** : Zell?

I laughed at her.

"No I haven't. She's too amazing for a guy like me."

 **Liv** : You're amazing guy. She would fall for an gentlemen like you. You'll sweep her off her feet.

"Thanks Liv." I said as we went back to the party.

After four days, Hunter invited all three of us to his office. We were fearing the worst and praying for the best of news.

 **Hunter** : I invited you three because I see potential. I see dominance and I see future tag team and even individual champions in you all.

 **Raij** : [start crying] "Oh no, I can't do this. Russ, Brick, I can't do this."

Brick held his arm to our brother. Hunter raise his eyebrow at the two. Brick mouthed continue.

 **Hunter** : Anyway, you three as one are simply amazing. That's why I'm...

 **Raij** : Oh lord, not this way!

 **Hunter** : Why I'm calling y'all up to Raw this week.

 **Raij** : Ohh lord, it's- wait what? We're going to Raw?

Brick and I were too shock at the news. We've been called up!

 **Hunter** : Yes...and no

We were confused at his statement.

"Two of The Rowdyruff Boyz are going to Raw. One of you is staying for a special project."

 **Brick** : Wait, we're going to be separated?

Hunter answered with a nod.

I shallow some spit, getting ready to ask the important question. "Who is staying?"

 **Hunter** : Russell...it's you. Raijn and Brick, you two will go to Raw and be apart of a special match for Summerslam.

 **Brick** : Hunter, with all due respect, we glad you chose us. But we can't just go without Russ. Rahzel is one of us. There's no Rowdyruff Boyz without him

 **Raij** : [wipe tears that fell down] Brickwall is right. Russell has been our brother since we were here. Our best match was with him-

"Guys" I said but wasn't heard.

 **Raij** : We all been with each other. Sooner or later we'll betray each other and go our separate ways-

"Guys" I said a little louder but to no avail.

 **Raij** : We can't help that Russ Russ had a crush on Stepha-"

"RAIJ!" I said in my deep "relentless" voice. Raij stop talking this time.

"Go to Raw. Whatever project Hunter wants me on is for the best. You two go and be the best tag team on the show."

Raij and Brick didn't say anything because they knew if they argue with me, I'll still win.

The two went to our apartment while I stay with Hunter, talking about the project. When I got back, Raij and Brick were packing up.

 **Raij** : So what did Trips say?"

"He said I'll have two more matches before I move up. He didn't say what show. But I will be repackaged. It's starts at Takeover Brooklyn."


	3. Chapter 3

Raw after Battleground

Michael Cole: Enzo and Cass could be reaching high for a chance for the WWE Tag Team Champions.

Corey Graves: Oh whatever! If Gallows and Anderson get a hold of those belts, the tag team division will be in their control.

Bryon Saxton: For now, Enzo and Big Cass could be saying "How you doin'" to those belts very soon.

Enzo and Big Cass were still celebrating until they attack from behind.

Cole: Guys! Oh my god! Guys, look!

Saxton: What the hell are they doing here?!

Raijn threw Enzo through the second rope, out of the ring. Brick pound Cass on his back. Raij motion his partner to perform their finisher. Brick grab Cass by his hair, get him back on his feet.

Brick: DID YOU MISS US?

Brick push Big Cass to the rope. Cass bounce off and Brick pick him up by his legs. Raij deliver a vicious superkick and Brick perform a spine buster down to the square circle.

Graves: YES! Finally taking care of business.

Cole: Raijn and Brick. They're from NXT? Why are they here?

Brick point to an exhausted Enzo. Raij grab Enzo, bringing him back inside the ring.

Raij: How you doin' Enzo. Not so good.

Raijn deliver two powerful kick to both sides of Enzo's head before kicking him in the midsection. Brick pulled Enzo's head between his legs and perform a powerbomb.

Graves: The Rowdyruff Boyz have arrive on Raw. Smack talker Skywalker won't be saying much now.

Cole: A dominant performance by these two men. Sending a direct message to the Raw tag team division.

Later on that night

Tom Philips stop Raij and Brick for an interview.

Tom: Gentlemen, why are you here and attacking Enzo and Big Cass?

Raijn and Brick look at each other then back at Tom.

Raij: You really are a stupid idiot! We arrive for a reason. Making a statement and sending a message. Look at the Raw tag team division.

Your champions are The New Day. That alone should be alarming of disappointment. Then you have Enzo and Big Cass. Two of the annoying men from NXT. How were they arrive to the flagship show before us is a crime!

Brick: Then there's the other teams of stupidity like The Golden Truth and The Shining Stars. Trash!

Raij: Our only competition is Gallows and Anderson. You two think you two come from Japan and dominant on Raw? We're here to show y'all who's the boss.

Brick: The Tag Team Championship are ours. Got a problem? Deal with it!

The two leaves Tom and exit the arena.

I watched their performance. My phone ring and I answered it.

Raij and Brick: Hey bro!

"Sup bros! Awesome performance tonight!"

Raij: Thanks man. We may be heading to Summerslam. The continuing rivalry between us boyz and Enzo and Cass.

"Haha. Tell Enzo that he needs to work on his shoe game. It's getting weak."

???: What do we got ova here. A cuppa of haters. Rahzel talking about shoe game.

"Enzo, don't you have an ass kicking to recover from?"

Enzo: [laughs] We'll get our revenge. But speaking on recovery, your shoe game is so weak, not even Jordan himself can save you.

I was silent, finding a better way to respond. But fail.

"Whatever 'Zo."

Enzo gave the phone back to Raij and we continue to talk.

After we talk, I went back to think on my character reform. I was drawing blanks.

Weeks later, I went to help out with the stage crew for the Cruiserweight Classic at Full Sail. They were doing audio.

Then this magnificent song came on. The wrestlers were digging the song and so was I. Coach Bloom walked up to me.

Coach Bloom: You like this? [Raising an eyebrow]

"Yeah. Doesn't it sound glorious?"

Coach Bloom: Very punny Ruszel. I hope you like it. It's your new theme.

Listening to the song gave me an idea about my new character.

I came back to NXT for the build up to Takeover Brooklyn. I wanted my match to be the greatest in my solo career. So I challenged Hideo Itami.

Coming back to my birth place, I had to leave on a good note.

NXT Takeover: Back II Brooklyn

Both Hideo and I were down after a superplex. The crowd was loving the match, chanting "This is awesome."

I was loving this match. I was got up, waiting on Hideo to get up. Hideo got up and I picked him up to perform my finisher, the Glorious Rendition.

But I had a better plan. I perform the modified GTS on the innovator of the GTS. The crowd slightly pop for the move.

After a couple of minutes, Hideo hit the GTS and get the pin. Hideo celebrate as I stay down in the ring. I stayed in the ring, disappointed at my loss.

"See you Monday!"

"See you Tuesday!"

I look at the crowd as one side chanted to see me on Raw as the other side chanted to see me on Smackdown Live.

The NXT fans are always the best and this was enlightening to my heart. I never thought as the best on NXT. I wasn't a big name like Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, and Finn Bálor. But it was a sign that you don't have to be a big name to get cheers like that.

I walk back to the locker room and watched the rest of the show.

WWE Summerslam

Brooklyn, NY

 **Triple Threat Ladder Match**

Jeri-KO vs Enzo and Big Cass vs The Rowdyruff Boyz

Cole: Enzo got rid of Jericho and now is climbing the ladder.

Saxton: Jericho and Owens is down. Cass is still out from the superplex to the Smackdown announce table.

Graves: Enzo may a clear shot.

Brick grabs Enzo's leg as Raijn climbs the ladder. Enzo try to kick Brick off him. Raijn grabbed the contact at the top.

JoJo: Here's your winners: Raij and Brick, The Rowdyruff Boyz.

Cole: The Rowdyruff Boyz win the match, giving them a future tag team title shot.

Graves: The question who will be tag champions. Either way, two big dream matches.

Saxton: Imagine The New Day vs The Rowdyruff Boyz!

Graves: How bout Gallows and Anderson against the boyz! Going to be great match!

Backstage

I hugged Raij and Brick after Summerslam. Their first PPV match, especially a ladder match with one of the legends, Chris Jericho along with Kevin Owens and the hottest tag team on Raw, Enzo and Big Cass.

I waited for them to get dress. I high five the superstars I encounter. Trash talk Enzo, talk to Charlotte, 2 time Women's champion, and congrats on Finn on winning Shinsuke Nakamura's jacket title aka the WWE Universal Championship. He was holding his right arm though.

I tried to find Becky but she was nowhere to be seen.

Hopefully she'll be at the party.


	4. Chapter 4

I went to the after party but didn't stay long as I got a text message from General Manager Regal to talk to him when I get back to NXT.

But before I left...

Becky: Great match last night

I turn to see Becky, looking stunning in a black blouse and white short cut jeans.

"Yeah, I was okay." I said, adjusting my glasses.

Becky: You were amazing against Hideo. Including doing the GTS on him. Plus, didn't you hear the crowd? They want to see you on Raw and Smackdown Live!

"Amazing is an understatement Bex Bex. But thanks. It means a lot. Honestly."

Becky: So what now. After that performance, you should be called up in no time.

"Yeah. Regal wants to see me once I make it back to Florida. So we'll see."

Becky: So...which show would you rather go?

It was a tough. It wasn't my choice but it would. Go to Raw and join Raij and Brick to complete the trio and eventually go against The New Day. Go to Smackdown to go solo, be next to Becky, eventually fight against John Cena, AJ Styles, etc.

"Honestly, I don't know Becky. Tough decision. But I rather be with you...on Smackdown."

She was blushing with her beautiful skin.

Becky: Aww Russ. I hope to see you there as well.

We continue to talk while I walk her to her hotel she was staying at. We laugh loud and quickly went quiet not walking anyone. We made it to her room.

Becky: Thank you for walking with me. Glad we caught up. Gotta do it again.

"I would love to do this again. With you" I said with a sheepish smile.

We were silent but I wanted to be with her more, staring into her lovely eyes. An snore broke our moment.

"Sounds like that's my que."

Becky: Ha, maybe you need hearing aid. Sounds like a snore.

I laugh as we hugged and she quietly close the door. I got in a taxi head to my hotel.

After arriving back to NXT, Regal told me in two weeks will be my final match on NXT with a mystery opponent.

2 weeks later

NXT

My last match

I was in the ring in my "Glorious" blue attire, awaiting my opponent. The lights went off.

Guitar riffs echo through the arena as the crowd pop big. I knew who I was facing.

With the violin riff, titantron spell "Shinsuke Nakamura." I was facing the new NXT champion.

Graves: This will be true test for Rahzel. Nakamura and Rahzel have not face each other.

Philips: Rahzel has a BIG opportunity if he beats Shinsuke. A possible title match.

Moments later

Shinsuke was waiting behind me by the turnbuckle. Preparing for his finishing move. The crowd was fired up and wanted more.

Philips: Rahzel rising up. Shinsuke heading for the-

Graves: KINSHASA!

His knee strikes the back of my head and I was down. He turns me over and pins me

1

I have a bad track record facing against NXT champions. Sami, Finn, and now Shinsuke.

2

But I still got some fight left in me. I'm not going give up. I belong here in the ring and I have something to prove.

The referee had his hand close to the mat and I kicked out of the pin.

Graves: Rahzel kicks out of the kinshasa! Unbelievable!

Philips: What a close call Corey!

Shinsuke prepare to hit another kinshasa. This time right in front of me. It was an opening I needed to get into this match.

I sit up and saw ready to strike.

Philips: ready for another kinshas-No. Fishermen suplex from Rahzel-

Graves: Into the Wolf's fang!

I had Shinsuke's head between my legs and his left arm stretch out in a armbar.

He tries to pull me to the ropes but I was dead weight to him. Eventually he made to the ropes. I got off before the ref counted to five.

Shinsuke and I continue on the fight. Me taking his kicks and knees while he had to "Rahzplex Residence." It's like Suplex City except I do more suplexes than just german suplex.

Towards the end of the match, I ate another kinshasa. Close to 3, I kicked out. I know right then, one more and I'm done.

That was the plan as I stagger up on my feet and look at the champ. I motion him to bring it. And he did.

Graves: KINSHASA!

1, 2, 3

It was over and I was laying down on the mat. Another loss, another time I found myself looking up, another walk of shame.

Shinsuke's music stop as I'm start to get up. Shinsuke was still in ring and extend his hand. I do the same thing and the crowd gave a standing ovation.

At the entrance, Hunter and the current and past NXT superstars, including my boys stood there and clapped for us. Tears were in my eyes as I walk up to the ramp.

It didn't matter about losing the match. It was about how I perform for the final time in NXT

WWE No Mercy

Mauro: Apollo takes Konnor out of the ring, leaving Rahzel with Viktor.

Scottie: Rahzel got him up!

Mauro: Glorious Rendition! Mamma mia!

1, 2, 3

Ring announcer: Here's your winners: Apollo Crews and Rahzel!

Mauro: What a debut for Rahzel against The Ascension along with Apollo Crews.

JBL: What a start to a great career. He might exceed your career, Scottie.

Scottie: We may see John. We may see.

I got in the back and all the superstars clap their hands for me. I shook their hands and thank them before heading to the locker room. But I was stopped by one man.

John Cena: Nice work out there kid. Glad to work with you here.

I was starstruck. He is still my favorite superstars and he told me I did a great job (Maybe not that. But still)

"Th-th-thanks Mr. Cena" I said, trying not to fangirl into a coma.

Cena: Just call me John.

He patted me on the back as he went on his way to the triple threat match with Styles and Ambrose.

Best night ever!


	5. Chapter 5

Walking back to the locker room, I step aside and saw a furious Alexa Bliss walk by. I didn't question it because an already pissed Bliss can chew you up and spit you out into a brick wall.

That one time Raij bumped into her, hell open up and he was crying.

General Manager Daniel Bryan walk to me and I decide to ask him. "What's her problem?"

Daniel: Her title match with Becky Lynch was cancelled.

"What happened?"

Daniel: Becky. She's in the hospital. She won't be back till November.

My heart sank with fear. I care for her and wanted to see her but she wasn't doing well. I ask if she was still in the area. He gave me the hospital and the room she was at. I took a shower, got dressed and head out before visiting hours was over.

I got roses and head to the hospital. I walk to her room. The nurse let me in. "This last thing I wanted to see you was here."

Becky: Razzy, I just finished see your match. Congrats on making it here.

"Thanks. I wanted to see you beat up Harley Quinn but not tonight.

Becky: Yeah...But at least you're here. I was lonely.

"Glad to you keep you company" I said with a smile.

We watch No Mercy together till it was over. Becky fell asleep and miss Naomi beat Alexa. I got up to leave but she grab my arm.

Becky: Can you stay just a little while?

I couldn't deny the lovely lady's request. I sat down and stay with her. It was a great moment. Well until a strong stench hit my nose.

"Rebecca."

Becky: Better out than in.

We both laugh while not trying to make more Shrek references.

Becky: Remember the live event trip with Sasha and Brick.

"It wasn't me" I said sighing.

3 years ago

Brick: Russell, what did I tell you about farting in my car?!

"It wasn't me!" I told him.

Brick and I along with Becky and Sasha was heading to a house show in Miami. Someone farted in his rental car and it was bad. So we stop to air out the odor.

Brick: [calming down] Russell, just tell me truth. Was it you?

"Corey, it wasn't me. Come on bro. I wouldn't fart with lovely ladies in the car."

Brick: This smells like your ass cannon.

"Fine, it was me" I laugh at the look of his face.

Brick: Then why lie about it?!

"I miss us bantering like this."

Brick: You do know you have to do laundry for two weeks.

"Better than Raij shunning me for sleeping with his sister."

Brick: I almost felt bad for you. But you deserve it.

"I broke his arm. We're even."

Becky: I never laugh so much with Brick and you.

"Those were great times. We were crazy kids."

Becky was sound asleep and I drifted away to dreamland next to my crush.

Smackdown Live

10/11

Interviewer: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome my guess, Rahzel. Rahzel, you help Apollo Crews beat The Ascension this past Sunday at No Mercy. Why choose Smackdown for your new home?

"Smackdown has groom the superstars we know today. The great Eddie Guerrero, Brock Lesnar, John Cena. I came to Smackdown to make a name for myself. And eventually become WWE World Champion."

Interviewer: Commissioner Shane McMahon and General Manager Daniel Bryan challenge Raw to a traditional Survivor Series match with their best five superstars? Could we see you in it?

"The first Survivor Series match up between Raw and Smackdown, Smackdown came on top. We gonna keep that up. I will definitely join them and go against the flagship show, Raw."

???: Oh newbie...looks like you need to...Face the facts!

[The camera pans to left and Curt Hawkins comes in.]

Hawkins: Come on. Who's going to remember a name like Rahzel. Face it, you're just a resemblance of your brother's forgotten career. A man like me can beat five members of Raw with just my name, Curt Hawkins!

I only looked at Curt Hawkins, breathe in and extend my hand.

"Boi" was the only thing I said to him and I walked off.

Raw

10/23

Commissioner Stephanie McMahon and General Manager Mick Foley had the Raw roster come out. They accepted Smackdown's challenge for three traditional Survivor Series matches.

Mick finished off with Team Raw for the women's match, led by their Woman's champion, Sasha Banks.

Stephanie: Now for our top five male superstars of Raw to destroy the Smackdown's top five. I want dominant superstar. It starts with a dominating tag team

I choose Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson.

Next, I don't want to add this superstar to this team after what he did a couple of months ago at Battleground, putting Raw in a pickle. But I want to see him redeem him this time.

I want the United States champion Roman Reigns

The next man needs no introduction. The Bulgarian Brute, Rusuv

The four were in the ring. Rusuv arguing with Mick for teaming with Roman.

Lastly, I need a leader. To lead us into war and into victory! We need a planner. We need an...architect. No one better to lead us than Seth Rollins!

Seth entered the ring, shook Mick's hand but didn't bother shaking Stephanie's hand.

I watch as Raw has a strong team. We may be in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Smackdown Live

10/25

The show opened up with the rosters out around the ring as Shane and Daniel was naming the tag team and women's Survivor Series teams.

Shane: For our top five best male superstars, we're kinda of short on this. John Cena is out for awhile. Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles have a Last Man Standing match at Survivor Series. Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt will have a steel cage match.

Daniel: So what to do in our situation? Here on Smackdown Live, we give our superstars a chance to make a name for themselves. Here are the members of Team Smackdown:

This team was the first tag team to be drafted from NXT, Jason Jordan and Chad Gable. American Alpha.

Shane: This next member has the strength, the endurance, and attitude right for this team. Welcome Apollo Crews to Team Smackdown.

Daniel: The last two spots for Team Smackdown will be contested tonight. The first match will Rahzel versus Curt Hawkins.

Shane: Also, since the United States champion will be represented on Team Raw.

Tonight's 2 out of 3 falls match between The Miz and Dolph Ziggler will not only be for the Intercontinental championship. But also lead Team Smackdown to victory.

Smackdown Live

Rahzel vs Curt Hawkins

I wasn't scared of Curt Hawkins, the fact facer. I superkick him and hit the Glorious Rendition in quick fashion.

Looks like Hawkins needs to [Sunglasses on] face the facts.

I got in the locker to change and I saw Dolph Ziggler getting for his Intercontinental Championship match. I thought I could chat with my potential team captain.

Dolph: Sup kid. Rahzel is it? Nice to meet you.

"Nice to meet you too Dolph. I just wanted to say good luck on your title defense."

Dolph: Thanks man. I gave everything I got at No Mercy. In the end, I got this belt and my career.

"I hate to see you go that night. But either way. Hopefully, we'll meet again. Except this time it'll be for the Intercontinental championship."

Dolph: You remind me of me. Hungry for your first major title. Giving it your all and proving your the best. You got a journey ahead of you.

When you and I meet, we'll going to steal the show. Either Smackdown, Smackdown exclusive PPV, or even Wrestlemania.

Dolph took his title and walked out.

Stealing the show, eh. No problem about that.

I travelled back home to check on the family. While I was going to bed, I get a text.

Rai Rai Raij

R: "Hey bro. Congrats on making it to the Survivor Series match."

Me: "Thanks bro. Congrats on making it on the tag team match."

"Yeah we gotta tag with The New Day but sooner or later. We'll be Raw's W-W-E World Tag Team CHAMPIONS!"

I swear you're into that intro too much!

It's either that or Enzo's intro?

My name is Raij Amoré and I am a Certified G and a bonified stud. And u can't teach that!

STOP IT NOW OR I'M DELETING YOUR NUMBER!

I didn't get another message from Raij. But seconds later from Becky.

Becky Becky

BB: And this right here is Big Cass and he's 7 feet tall and u can't teach that!

Me: Not you too

Brickwall

B: BATTA BOOM! REALEST GUYS IN THE ROOM! HOW YOU DOIN!

I laugh at my three closest friends messages.

Next then I got into a group call

Raij: Sup Russ Russ.

"Sup bro"

Becky: Hey Razzy

Sasha: Sups

Brick: Russ, These lovely ladies invite us to lunch on Friday. Can you make it to St. Louis?

"I can make it. Tell Bayleaf to save me a hug"

Charlotte: Glad you can make it

"I wouldn't miss it. Well try."

Brick: Raij, have you admit your crush to Ashley?

"Yeah man. She can be your Queen of my Queen City."

Raji: Guys!

Brick: Has he told you about the fanfics he reads?

Raij: GUYS!

"She put her lips to my ear and whisper sweet nothings."

Brick and I along with the girls laugh. Little did we know what was gonna come out of Raij's mouth.

Raij: Russ, have you told Becky you like her.

Brick and Sasha: Ohhhh

After that there was silence. I was stunned. Sasha, Brick, and Raij knew I like her and kept it a secret till I grew the balls to tell Becky. Now it was out there.

The call was still silent but I hung up. I lay in bed with my haunting fears. My phone vibrated, Raij calling me. I didn't pick up. I just wanted to sleep.

Brick's POV

Raij: He's not picking up. I didn't mean it.

Russell was mad when he doesn't answer his phone. I couldn't believe Raij blurt that out with Becky in the call.

Russell is a great guy with a big heart. He is afraid she won't like him the same as he does.

Raij: You two know that Ashley didn't like me like that. Why joke around like that?!

"Bro, I'm sorry. I really am. But you did whisper that in your sleep."

Raij: Uh no I didn't.

"Whatever! You know he wants you dead on Friday"

Raij: I know...


	7. Chapter 7

Friday

Russell POV

I made it to St. Louis on Thursday. I had terrible sleep for the rest of the week till now. Today is Friday. Today was the lunch date.

Today was the day I see her.

All week I receive messages and voicemails from Raij, apologizing for the call. I wasn't mad at him. I had myself to blame.

He really needs to stop talking in his sleep.

3 years ago

Brick, Raij and I went to Puerto Rico for the weekend. Raij stayed at the hotel while Brick and I went salsa dancing. I went up to the room we were staying at.

When I went inside, Raij was crying. I walk up to him and hugged him.

"What happened?"

Raij: I was talking Ashley.

I knew what happen when he said her name. He like her for quite awhile. They went out for six months. But only as friends. He wanted to tell her he loves her but she didn't feel the same way.

"Don't worry bro. You'll find someone. Just don't lose Ash as a friend. Don't go to the same road I go on"

Raij nod his head on my shoulder. I stay in the room with him.

After hour and a half, both of us carried a drunken Brick to the hotel room.

I got dress and went to the hotel Brick and Raij were at.

Raij POV

No messages, no phone calls, no voicemail. Nothing. I went down to the lobby to get more breakfast because Russell was coming with us to have lunch with Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha.

I admitted to them that he had a thing for Becky and I'm worrying what Russ has in store for me.

I walk to the waffle iron and pour the batter in it. As I wait, a beautiful lady walks up behind me, wearing this lovely sundress. Ohh hispanic woman are so sexy.

I turn over my waffle and she walks to my ear.

Her: I was wondering if you could make me a waffle.

Her voice was so angelic yet seductive.

"Sure" I said, I took my waffle out and made a new one.

Her: Can you get me a couple of danishes as well?

Her voice was hypnotizing. I put couple danishes on the plate turn around to her.

All I saw was Kevin Owens.

Kevin: Thanks man

Kevin grabbed a danish and ate it. I turn my head to find the lady but she was gone.

Kevin: Looking for Russell?

"Uh no" I answer, getting paranoid. He could attack any moment.

Kevin: Brick told me you pissed him off and he's right behind you.

I turn around but saw nobody. "Kevin, that's not funn-"

Russell POV

Raij turn back to Kevin but saw me instead. He scream like a girl while I stole his plate of food.

"Thanks bro"

Raij look like he saw a ghost as I ate a danish. He look like he was going to have a heart attack.

I gave him a piece of paper. "Here. It's my way of accepting your apology for the call."

He opened it and saw the name, Violet and a ten digit number below. I point him to the woman who was behind him at the continental breakfast.

She wore a blue sundress to match her eyes. Her long black hair flow gently down her back. She send him a kiss from her luxurious red lips. He was struck by her.

Moments later, we met up with Brick and drove to a beautiful italian restaurant. We walk through an beautiful garden leading us to the building.

Charlotte and Sasha were sitting at a table already. They were looking very beautiful with their dresses.

Sasha wore a yellow dress with a pretty yellow butterfly hair pin.

Charlotte wore an teal dress with an bedazzled purple belt. The colors matches with my outfit with my teal polo, purple jeans and my jordans.

We greeted each. There was one person and it was the one I fear at the moment.

"Hey y'all. What it is?"

Sasha: Nothing much...

Charlotte: Yeah same here.

All three since tension. I'm not talking that sexual tension. Tension like shit is about to go down.

Brick and Raij sat down as I stayed up. "Where's Becky?"

Sasha and Charlotte turn to each other, deciding to talk first.

Sasha: She's out in the garden. Waiting for you.

I look down as I knew it was what I feared. After breathing in some air. I walk out to the garden.

The garden was simple beautiful. Roses, daisies, tulips, lovely flowers made it so great to be out here. I was kinda scared but it happens to every one.

Right? I'm not the only one who goes through this. Giving your heart is not easy. I have a fragile heart. Break it once, I will glue back the pieces, but I will not be the same again.

Becky was standing near a white rose bush. I walk up to her and give her my best flower pun.

"Are you a rose? Because I love to pick you."

Becky: You made it!

We hug each other. We were silent for a bit, looking at more flowers.

Becky: Why haven't message me all week?

"Um I've been busy..." I gave a cheesy smile. She knew I was lying. "Why haven't you text me?"

Becky: I've been busy as well. But you usually text me. But I kinda knew why you didn't.

I gulped as I look into her eyes. She broke eye contact and look at the ground.

Inside the restaurant

Sasha: So everything good with you and Russ, Raij?

Raij: Yes. No thanks to Brick earlier. But Russ accept my apology. Thanks to him, I got a girl's number.

Sasha: Ohhh congrats

Brick: Hopefully she likes to whisper sweet nothings in your ear

Raij: Whatever Brickyard.

Sasha: At least you and Russ are good. That's one thing less to worry about.

Raij and Brick looked at each other and back to the ladies.

Both: What do you mean?

Hello readers! Hope you're enjoying this. It's my first WWE fanfiction I writing. Not bad so far I think. Hope you feel the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Both: What do you mean?

Charlotte: I hung up on Becky when you said that Russell had a crush on Becky.

Brick: So... Becky didn't hear Raij?

Charlotte nod her head.

Raij: Russell is out there thinking she heard...

At the garden

"I'm sorry that you heard that from Raij."

Becky: Yeah. You two should know better than fight each other. It wasn't right he admit that about you. It's personal to you.

I was about to burst. You know when the crush drags on and then gets to the point.

"Yeah I know..."

Becky: I thought he talks in his sleep. But you do as well. No wonder you two are like brothers.

Wait, what? I didn't say anything. I was trying to process what she said. She didn't know I had a crush on her nor heard it in the call. It was a blessing in disguise.

But now could be the time. This is a great spot. The flowers, the warm weather, and her wearing an black

blouse and white jeans.

"Bex-"

Becky: You're a great guy and a great friend Razz. I hope you never change.

Friend, the word I've heard my dating life. It's the word that your crush loves, but you hate.

"Thanks Bex" I said kind of bummed out. We went back to the restaurant. We join the others and a waiter came, taking everyone's orders.

Raij turn his head to me and saw me in a slightly unhappy mood. My phone vibrated and I look at the text.

Rai Rai Raij

R: You okay bro?

Me: Yeah

Did you tell her?

No. But at least she knows I'm a sleep talker

Haha serves you right

Haha whatever

You sure you're good? You look like you been shot in the heart.

I'll tell you later

We chatted with the girls till we got our food. We talk about our careers so far and Survivor Series. I had chicken fettuccini with pepsi. As we heard Sasha talk, I turn my eyes to see Charlotte barely eating her food.

Something was probably on her mind. She looked at me and smile. I smiled back. I would go ask her what's wrong but after lunch.

After our lunch, we went to the park and walked around. I stop by the lake and watch the ducks floating by.

I was thinking about what's been going on in my life. From my call up to the main roster to my secret about Becky spilling out.

I was thinking in my head that I didn't see Charlotte beside me. I shook my head and turn to her.

"So you just gonna let me look at the lake and not look at you?"

Charlotte: You look like you were busy thinking. I didn't want to interrupt.

"Nah, you could've. I'm not that busy."

She was a sweet girl. Very different than her persona in the ring. Her smile was contagious, her laugh is cute and something about her was beautiful to me. It wasn't just her eyes or her personality. It was her confidence.

Charlotte: Better thank Mercedes for covering for you.

"Yeah. Now I sound like a manic to her now."

Charlotte: Serves you right for Raij.

She got up and start walking to the rest of our group. I got up and followed her.

Raw

6 days till Survivor Series

Cole: There's some motivation from Xavier Woods as he defeats Titus O'Neill.

Saxton: It's an confidence booster going into Survivor Series.

Xavier continue to celebrate, ready to blow Francesca II until he was attacked from behind.

Graves: What!

Saxton: What the hell!

Cole: It's Rahzel! Smackdown's Rahzel! What is he doing here?

I kept on punching Xavier's head, dragging him up and slamming his body to the stage. I look at the commentary table and got an idea.

Let's send a message!

I kick the member of New Day, rolling him down the steps.

Saxton: Enough is enough!

Cole: Stop it Rahzel! He's done!

Graves: Oh my god!

Cole: Rahzel, no!

I pick Xavier up and powerbomb him onto the announcer's table, destroying it.

I did the Degeneration X crotch chops to the fallen Xavier, Bryon and Cole. I smirked and tap Corey on his arm.

Kofi Kingston and Big E ran out and I leap off section and ran to the backstage.

After the break

Cole: Welcome back to Raw! Rahzel was spotted backstage and ran to the parking garage. Raw superstars chase after him but watch this!

I hop in the backseat of an SUV. The drivers side window was down.

Saxton: Jey Uso from Smackdown as well drove the van and they drove out of the arena.

Graves: Jey Uso, part of the tag team Survivor Series match and Rahzel, part of the males Survivor Series match, invading Raw and leaving their mark.

Cole: Taking out Xavier. We heard Xavier is being looked over by our medical team. But the message was sent.

Saxton: I do have a theory about what happened.

Graves: [annoyed] What is it Saxton?

Saxton: Rahzel is a Rowdyruff Boy and GM Mick Foley tell Raij and Brick that if Team Raw wins the tag team match, they'll get a rematch against New Day. It was set up.

Graves: That's stupid Bryon! Stupid...and maybe smart. But why was Jey Uso there as well.

Backstage

Stephanie: What the hell is your problem Daniel? Sending one of your lackeys here and taking out our superstars.

Daniel: Stephanie, I didn't know Rahzel was here. I only brought Dolph here and that's it.

Stephanie: Cut the crap Daniel! Xavier may be hurt and you want to start Survivor Series on our turf!

Mick: Steph, calm down. Security check Daniel and Dolph and they were the only ones. Rahzel was brought here. But not by him.

Stephanie: Okay Mick. Daniel is may not be smart enough to plan this. But I know who is.

Raw

Main event

Seth Rollins vs Dolph Ziggler

Dolph jumped on Seth's back, going for the Zig-Zag. But Seth held on to the ropes and push him off. Dolph ran into the referee, knocking him out.

Cole: The ref is down! Ziggler getting back. Rollins kicks Dolph, setting for the pedigree!

Time to play the game

Seth stops as the music for Triple H hits. He looked at the entrance ramp to see the man that cost him The Universal Championship.

Saxton: He can't be here.

Cole: We haven't seen Triple H since Clash of Champions.

Seth waited to see Triple H, but was turned around.

Cole: There's Rahzel again!

I set him up and delivered a pedigree to Rollins. The ref was beginning stir up. I shake Dolph and told him to go for the pin.

1, 2, 3

Saxton: Smackdown stole the win!

Dolph and I rolled out of the ring, over the barricade and through the crowd as Team Raw was running down to the ring.

Both of us ran towards the running van. The Raw superstars were chasing after us. Daniel motioning us to hurry up.

Dolph opens the back door and jumps in, followed by me. The driver window rolls down, revealing the driver, Shane McMahon.

-RB-

I'm not doing the Smackdown segment. It ends Team Raw invading, the teammates hitting their finishers.

Here's the match card for Survivor Series.

Preshow

Raw vs Smackdown Tag Team

Traditional Survivor Series elimination match

Team Raw: (C) New Day/ Enzo Big Cass/ Rowdyruff Boyz/ Shinning Stars/ Cesaro Sheamus

Team Smackdown: (C) Slater Rhyno/ The Usos/ Hype Bros/ Ascension/ Vauldvillians

Main Show

Sami Zayn vs Braun Strowman

Casket Match

Randy Orton vs Bray Wyatt

Raw vs Smackdown Womens

Traditional Survivor Series elimination match

Team Raw: (C) Sasha Banks/ Bayley/ Charlotte/ Dana Brooke/ Nia Jax

Team Smackdown: (C) Becky Lynch/ Nikki Bella/ Naomi/ Carmella/ Alexa Bliss

WWE Universal Championship

Chris Jericho vs (C) Kevin Owens

WWE World Championship

No Disqualification

Dean Ambrose vs (C) AJ Styles

Raw vs Smackdown Mens

Traditional Survivor Series elimination match

Team Raw: Seth Rollins/ (US) Roman Reigns/ Rusev/ Gallows Anderson

Team Smackdown: (IC) Dolph Ziggler/ Apollo Crews/ Rahzel/ American Alpha

Brock Lesnar vs Goldberg


	9. Chapter 9

Survivor Series

Cole: Welcome back to Survivor Series. Michael Cole and Corey Graves representing Raw and Mauro Ranallo and Scottie Ace from Smackdown Live.

Scottie: Awesome night it has been tonight. We're at one a piece between Raw and Smackdown, getting ready for the third match.

Smackdown starting off with the first win at the preshow thanks to Heath Slater and Rhyno.

Graves: Raij and Brick defeated three tag teams by themselves before getting eliminated.

But we bounced back as Raw's woman's division stood victorious and dominant thanks to Nia Jax.

Mauro: As we prepare for the final Survivor Series. We'll take you back to the preshow.

Apollo Crews was coming in the arena and he was attacked by Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson

Graves: Delivering a wicked Magic Killer on the concrete floor.

Scottie: Crews would not be able to compete in the Survivor Series match. But GM Daniel Bryan would get help from someone who isn't a team player.

The Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin.

Mauro: Now Team Smackdown is complete. Let's get ready for the last match to determine who is better: Raw or Smackdown?

I was backstage with the Smackdown team, getting ready for our big match. This will be my first and hopefully many to come. But tonight was about Smackdown beating Raw.

Jason Jordan: Hey Rahzel, you got company.

I look to see Becky motioning me to come to her. I walk up to her.

"Hey."

Becky: Hey. I wanted to wish good luck tonight.

She lean over to my face and kiss me on my right cheek. I was speechless. She kiss me. It didn't matter where she did, it felt amazing.

Becky: Knock'em dead

"Hell yeah."

Later on in the match

Raw: 3 men left

Smackdown: 4 men left

I finish pinning Gallows. Rusev rush in the ring and superkicks me. I step back to the rope as the Bulgarian prepares to clothesline me to the outside.

I dodge the clothesline and run to the other side. I did a front flip, bounce my feet off the ropes, flip up in the air and elbow Rusev in the chest.

I got up, waiting to perform Glorious Rendition on Rusev. Gallows got on the apron, distracting the referee.

Scottie: What the hell is he doing back here!

While the ref was dealing with Gallows, I dodge an superkick, low blow Rusev, and pick him up for my finisher.

When I got the brute up on my shoulders, I was smacked in the face with a steel chair.

Mauro: Dammit! Karl Anderson with the steel chair.

Graves: Rusev going for the pin!

1, 2, 3

Rahzel has been eliminated

Scottie: Gallows and Anderson cost Smackdown a superstar.

Cole: We are tied with three members at each team.

At the final moments

Cole: Reigns with the spear on Ziggler. The pin!

1, 2, 3

Dolph Ziggler is eliminated

The winner: Team Raw!

I was backstage, looking at the monitor in the Smackdown locker room. The Raw superstars ran to the ring and celebrate their victory.

It sucks losing. You gotta learn from your mistake. But there were two men that cost me dearly. Revenge will help me dearly. Or slaughter me dearly.

Raw

Night after Survivor Series

Enzo, Big Cass, and Bayley finish their match against Gallows, Anderson, and Dana Brooke. Bayley got the win over Dana.

Saxton: Hey Corey

Graves: Don't you do it.

Saxton: Corey...

Graves: I'm warning Saxton!

Saxton: How you doin'

Graves: [Triggered]

As the "Certified Gs" and the "Certified Hugger" got to the back, Gallows and Anderson speaking to each other, looking at Dana furious.

Cole: What is Gallows and Anderson doing?

Saxton: Dana, get out of there!

Graves: Guys, don't do this!

The two members of The Club walked up to the blonde, getting closer and closer.

The lights went for a couple of seconds and went back on.

Graves: What th- Oh my god!

Cole: What is he doing here!?

I was behind Gallows and Anderson with a steal chair. I slam the chair on Gallow's back, bringing him down. Anderson left the ring, Gallows rolling out.

The two backed up the ramp. I threw the chair at them, shout at them "this ain't over!"

Dana looked at me, smiling like she saw her knight in shining armor. I roll my eyes at her and left the ring.

Backstage

I made my way backstage. Dana follow behind, trying to get my attention. When she got in front of me, I stopped.

Dana: Rahzel, I just wanted to say thank you...for saving me.

"I didn't come here to save you." I said to her coldly, looking in her eyes.

"I don't know if you're blind but I wanted revenge for what they did to me last night."

She was going to say something but I interrupt her.

"But while we're on the subject of you, what the hell happened to you?! You were dominant force back in NXT. You made your way to here and your some lackey to Charlotte. That's not you. You should've been done with her by now. But no, your her little pet, doing her little bidding."

Dana look like she was on the verge of crying or ready to beat the soul out of me.

"You're not the Dana Brooke I knew. You're Dana Brooke, Charlotte's bitch!"

I walked away, leaving her to her own misery. I liked her. Yeah, she may blew me off or put me down back on NXT. It was the only way I got to talk to her. It wasn't the same her.

I get it, Charlotte was her mentor. But there is a difference between mentor and lackey.

Raw Tag Team Championship

New Day vs Rowdyruff Boyz

Cole: It comes down to this. Kofi crawling to Big E. Raij crawling towards Brick.

Both Kofi and Raij leap to their partners, tagging them in. Brick and Big E clothesline one another back and forth.

Closing in to the finish, Raij drop kick Kofi onto the floor. The two Rowdyruff Boyz signal for the end. The two irish whip Big E to the other side. Once he came back, Brick pick him up and Raij super kick the New Day member.

Graves: Rowdyhouse!

Brick went for the pin.

1, 2, 3

JoJo: Your winners and New Raw tag team champions: Raijn and Brick, The Rowdyruff Boyz!

Raij and Brick hugged each other as they finally won their first major title since coming to Raw.

Cole: The New Day title reign ends at Day 467. The Rowdyruff Boyz are the new tag team champions.

Graves: About time the booty crew were dethrone off their high horse or unicorn. Now they go back to scratching and clawing to the top.

Saxton: What a awesome match between the two teams. Raij and Brick deserve the tag belts for their efforts.

Cole: What a night! Goodnight and once again, congrats to The Rowdyruff Boyz, new Raw tag team champions.


	10. Chapter 10

I wasn't at the arena but Raij and Brick called me, celebrating their title win. I was proud of them. Now it's my turn to get my first title. Tag team, Intercontinental, or hell, even the world title. But time will only tell.

Smackdown Live

Mauro: Welcome to Smackdown Live! Mauro Ranallo, Scottie Ace, and JBL with you. Rahzel already in the ring with the mic.

"I know that tonight wasn't the first time y'all seen me this week. Last night, I went to Raw and got some sweet ol' vengeance at Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson for their actions from this past sunday at Survivor Series.

But that's not good enough for me. Well the other me that is. You two are going to be in a whirlwind of hell because I'm not through with you two.

Shane-o and D-Bry, I'm doing this for me. I know you two don't want anymore trouble with Raw-"

I was interrupted by music of AJ Styles. The World champion comes out with a look of disgust.

AJ: Blah, blah, blah. Is this how we open Smackdown Live? No! No! No! I am the FACE that runs the PLACE! It is embarrassing that we lost to Raw at Survivor Series. Thanks to you.

Then, you go to Raw and beat up my boys? You got a lot of nerve. If we were together, you wouldn't exist. What is a failure like you doing in a ring?

"You're right AJ. I got a lot of nerve. But your boys started this and didn't think I was going stay quite. No sir, I won't. I learn a great life lesson from my favorite wrestler, I don't forgive and I don't forget.

You are the face that runs the place and the champ that runs the camp. But you are the ass in the class and it's about time someone take you to detention. So get in the ring and I'll send your boys a message."

I drop the mic and invite AJ to the ring. The titantron change to Stephanie McMahon.

Stephanie: Excuse me AJ. Before you "Beat up Rahzel", Rahzel, I know you wanted to get your hands on Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. I wanted to have them go to Smackdown but I'll save them the trouble and see AJ Styles give you the beating you deserve.

But I got a better idea. Next monday, Raw will be in your hometown, Charlotte, NC. What a great homecoming to have you in, on Raw. But instead of a glorious welcome home...it will be a horrific, brutal, beatdown.

Rahzel, you come to Raw, in your hometown, to be in a match. Hope to see you there.

After the segment, GM room

Daniel: Rahzel, if you go to Raw, it's going a trap. We won't be able to help you.

"Daniel, I don't want you to be involved in my war. I'm going to my hometown, I'm going to the city I love and tell Stephanie that I got two words for her.

Crowd: Suck it!

"Plus I got some friends there."

Daniel: [Laughs] Okay fine. I'm just warning you. But tonight, how about sending that message by facing AJ Styles.

"Thanks D-Bry!"

Main Event

AJ Styles vs Rahzel

Closing moments

I backflip off the ropes and perform an flying clothesline to the World champion. I got back up and went up the turnbuckle. Not wasting time, I drop the El "Boi" elbow drop.

I await AJ to get up for my finisher. As AJ got up, the lights suddenly turn off.

Scottie: What the-

JBL: Daniel forget to pay the light bill?

[Lights turn back on]

Mauro: Whatever happen, AJ has Rahzel in the Styles Clash. Hits it!

1, 2, 3

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, the WWE World Champion, AJ Styles!

AJ snatches his title and walks off. Rahzel turns over and on his back in red was the word, failure.

-RB-

I'm trying to separate the ring life and personal life in different chapters. Looks like Rahzel is having double trouble. We'll see if he can get back on his winning ways on Raw.


	11. Chapter 11

All week I got text messages from Brick, Raij, Sasha, Charlotte and even Becky telling me not to make it to Raw.

Monday afternoon, I arrive at favorite skyline tower and look at my city, blasting Twenty One Pilots in my ears.

Charlotte was my resurrection. Brooklyn is my original home and I love it to death. But growing up in a school when your literally the punching bag of the school, it sucks.

The students would pick on me and fight me till I was down and crying. But as luck has it, moving to another state was the best option. I went through middle and high school with no trouble, no teasing, and no fights.

I know Stephanie wants Smackdown to crumble under her feet along with her own brother. But I wasn't going to make it easy for her. I will every punch she gives me. But I get up everytime she or whoever she throws at me.

Raw

Opening segment

Stephanie: What a night we have for you tonight. Roman Reigns will defend the United States Championship against Rusev.

Also, the Universal Championship will be on the line as Kevin Owens and Seth Rollins go at it tonight. If Seth Rollins lose tonight, he will never get another title match as long as Kevin Owens is champion.

Oh I almost forgot. Smackdown Live superstar and Charlotte's very own, Rahzel will be in action. Above the ring is where he will be inside. A steel cage!

The crowd chant my name as loud as they can, putting an sour look on the million dollar Queen's face.

Backstage

Dana walk through the backstage area, looking for Rahzel. Last week, she couldn't stop thinking about what he said. Look back at what she been through, she was just Charlotte's servant because she was a bigger name.

She saw Raij and Brick looking at his tag title.

Dana: Hey guys

Raij: What do you want Dana? Don't you see us spoiling ourselves?

Dana: Yea, sure, whatever. Have you seen Rahzel?

Raij: No. We're confident that he will not show up tonight.

In a dark room, lit up with red light, I was walking around, waiting for him. My other half.

Relentless: What the hell do you want?

"I need your help tonight in the cage match."

Relentless: [Laughs] Oh no! You wanted to come here. You get to face consequences for your actions!

"I thought you love being trapped like an animal with someone else with you."

Relentless: I do. But as of right now, I'm on vacation!

"So after last week, you're going leave me high and dry?"

Relentless: You made that decision. You wanted revenge on Gallows and Anderson! You want little miss muscle for brains! After what she did to you back in NXT. Women are your weakness.

Relentless stop talking and I felt his presence leave. I sighed and head for the door. Dana was there.

"Uh how long were you there?"

Dana: I heard random talking in here and saw you here.

"Oh okay...I'm going to prepare for my match now."

Dana: Wait Rah-

I left before she could stop me.

My match is getting close. I got my "Keep Pounding" attire (Teal and black with an panther mask) on.

I begin to leave till Dana was in front of me.

"Dana, you're killing me..."

Dana: Last week, you were right!

"That was my Relentless side. He took too far-"

Dana: But he was right...I'm just Charlotte's slave. I try my best to show her that I was the right person to be by her side. All she did was yell at me and bark orders. Not once did she thank me for helping her in her victories.

The night I slap the taste out of her mouth, I felt great. But I kept running back to her, saying I'm sorry.

I just want to say thanks.

Next thing, she leans over and kiss me on the lips. We locked lips for a couple seconds. She broke off and ran away.

Before I call her, Raij and Brick came up to me.

Brick: Rahzel, we got a plan for your match tonight bro!

They kept on talk while I was still in shock. Dana and I don't have the best history of being together. But it brought memories back...Bad memories.

Steel cage match

Rahzel vs ???

I walked out with the crowd singing my song. I enter the structure, feeling the steel. Relentless would've love this match. Inflicting pain on others was his thing and he didn't care if it was a friend or enemy.

My song fade out and Stephanie came out.

Stephanie: Rahzel, welcome home!

The crowd cheered on as I anticipate my opponent.

Stephanie: And here is someone who would love to welcome you home.

BRAUUUUN!

Ahhh fiddlesticks...


	12. Chapter 12

Relentless: [Laughs hysterically] Good luck with him.

I was staring at death himself. Tall, muscular, and very damn tall! Braun Strowman is the real deal of tall men.

The bell rung and both of stare at each other. I can see him salivating at me, ready to eat me alive.

He ran towards me like a freight train. I dodge him. He stop at the rope but I went ahead and push him against the ropes, hitting the cage.

Braun back up, dazed. Taking advantage. I jump on cage, bounce off and drop kick the giant. He stumbles back.

I ran behind him, off the ropes and deliver a chop block. He went down on one knee as I run off the ropes in front of him. Before I can hit a move, he leaps and clothesline me.

Braun gets up, pick me up and toss me against the cage. He continues this until I wasn't moving. His foot push my head against the cage wall. Stephanie talks his trash as the former Wyatt family member squeeze my face.

After the clotheslines, drop kicks and more putting me against the cage, Braun told the refs outside to open the cage door. But he wasn't going out.

I was in pain and my legs wasn't doing much. I crawled towards the open door, Stephanie yelling at Braun who wasn't paying attention to her.

As I was close, he pull my leg back, pulling me back in the match. He irish whip me as hard to the turnbuckle, running behind me. He squash me to the turnbuckle.

He whip me to the other turnbuckle. As my back was towards him, I start scheming and move on with my plan.

Revving up for his attack, Braun ran towards me. As he got closer, I dodge out of the way, exposing the top rope turnbuckle along the way.

Exactly how I planned it, Braun hit the metal turnbuckle. Next, he turn around and I picked him over my shoulders.

My legs start to shake as Braun was on my shoulders. The crowd was going nuts at my strength. I perform Glorious Rendition on the man.

Both of us were down. Not wasting more time, I start to crawl, signaling the ref to open the door. I was tasting sweet, beautiful victory as my head was through the lower rope.

Until...SMACK!

Stephanie swing the cage door at me and I was out.

Braun drag Rahzel back in the ring, grab his neck and pick him. Doing his finisher, the reverse chokeslam, Braun pin Rahzel with his foot.

Braun's music hits as he won the match. He gets out of the ring to an arena of boos. At the middle of the ramp, Stephanie stops him and looks back in the ring.

Stephanie: He hasn't suffered enough.

Braun looks back, turn around and start to head back.

Saxton: Why is he going back?

Graves: You heard the commissioner! He hasn't suffered enough!

Before the giant got to the cage, Brick and Raij attack him with chair shots to the back. Raij ran to ringside.

I begin to stir up as I heard someone yelling at me. My vision focus as Raij was there.

Raij: Remember the plan? Start climbing!

I saw Braun was down, Brick setting up a table while Raij did the same thing. I got up and start climbing the cage.

Brick grab the steel ring steps and hit Strowman with them. Together the boyz pick him up and lay him down on the two tables. Stephanie was going ballistic at the tag team champions.

Cole: Guys look! Rahzel is up top of the cage.

Graves: No! Rahzel don't do this!

Saxton: This is dangerous!

I was on top of the steel cage. I wasn't a fan of heights my whole life. But high risk equals high rewards. Either that or broken bones.

Raij, Brick, and the Charlotte crowd was cheering me on. I jumped off the cage and perform a giant elbow drop.

Cole: Oh my god! The El Boi off the 16 ft steel cage. He connects it and Braun crashes through the tables.

I stayed down on Strowman as Brick and Raij went crazy.

Crowd: HOLY SHIT!

I smiled as the crowd continue to chant. I'll do anything to put on a great show. I love this feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

I was in the trainers, being checked on. I lay down, answering the trainer's questions. He left me alone. Or so I thought.

I turn my head to Dana sitting down across from me. "The trifecta. Hi Dana."

Dana: How you feeling?

"My body hurts but I'm feeling okay."

Dana: That's good...

I wanted to talk to her about what we did earlier. It was playing in my head like a song on repeat. A song you don't like but you understand the lyrics.

"What the hell was the kiss about?"

Dana: Rah-Russell...I miss you

"No you don't! If you did, you wouldn't cheat on me!"

Dana: I-I know. When I saw him, he...he was

My anger was growing as I knew she was trying to find an excuse. "He was a bigger name than me? Better looking, more money. Spit it out!"

Dana: I felt that I couldn't stop loving him. When I saw him, just great memories pour in my head and I couldn't stop being without him

But I couldn't stop being with you. So that night...

2 years ago

Julius: You're going to stay with that pipsqueak instead of a real man!

Dana: He may be all muscular like you. But it's his heart I like about him. He cares for my happiness when he sees me. You never did.

Julius: If I never cared, why are you here?

Dana: To tell you I'm done with you. You came back and drove an wedge between Russell and I. I couldn't stop thinking about you. But Russell is the sweetest gentlemen and I rather have him.

Present

Dana: When he saw Raijn, he grabbed me and kiss me. That's when we broke up. You avoided me till I was called up. I swear Charlotte wants to bash my head open.

Julius was all money and all glory. But you...you're someone special. I regretted going to the bar that night. I wanted to talk to you but... I was afraid of the damage I caused.

I was silent. Five months with her and when Raij told me about it, my heart wanted to stop beating. I asked the bartender who was serving them and he told me the same story.

Dana was right. She did cause the damage and I never wanted to see her ever again unless we work together.

"Dana, you made me the happiest man. But you also made me the saddest man. I cared about you. Took you out, gave you your favorite flowers, made you happy when you were down.

But you made me miserable. I wanted to hate you and erase you from my head. But as hard as I tried..."

I got up in front of her and hugged her. "I couldn't."

I pulled away. "I miss you but it doesn't mean I want you back. But I want to be your friend. Okay?"

Dana: Okay Russell.

Both of us smiled as we walked out of the trainer's room. When we got out, I see commotion. It was Brick, holding Sasha and Charlotte back.

Dana: Going to explain to them?

"Yeah. Might as well."

Smackdown Live

2 weeks from TLC

I walk through the backstage, getting ready for the show. Till I got pulled to a random room. I couldn't see anything in the dark until an flashlight shine on, blinding me.

The light shine on the face I would like to see.

"Becky, I didn't you know were into seven minutes in heaven. Are we gonna make out or what?"

Becky: 30 seconds

"30 seconds? Aw tha-" I stop as I knew what she was talking about.

"It was a work" I shrugged my shoulder, smiling at her

Becky: 30 seconds!

She looks so hot when she angry.

Rules of kissing

5 seconds: Means nothing

15 seconds: Work

30-45 seconds: Making out

More than a minute: Sex

"Becky, it wasn't like that. I hope your sisters would've told you."

Becky: Russell, after what she did to you!

"I-I know Bex. We talked and we're just friends."

Becky: Russ Russ, that's how it starts. First friends, then a couple, then she cheats on you again. It's a damn cycle!

"I'll tell you what she told me after the show. But since we're here."

Before Becky spoke, the door open, knocking me into her. Our lips met and stay that way for 8 seconds before we broke apart.

"8 seconds!" both of us said. We left the room and prepare for the show.

I wasn't in action but after seeing what happen last week, I wanted the person out here. The lights and a sound haunt my bones as I heard it.


	14. Chapter 14

Bray: Failure...what a harsh word it can be. Rahzel, I've been watching and you intrigue me. A man who has failed so much in his life and doesn't know when give up.

In NXT, you failed twice to capture the NXT Championship. Failed to beat Sami Zayn. Oh this is good, failed Team Smackdown at Survivor Series. Failed against our Braun Strowman.

But with someone like you, all talent, charisma, and style, you are just as much as a failure as your brother.

Bray pointed behind. The spotlight shine on the announcer's table. Mauro bout had a heart attack while JBL ran from the table.

Luke Harper was there where my brother should've been. Luke pointed back to the titantron. Bray had my brother with him.

Bray: Scottie Ace. The wonder kid. The ace in the family. Your brother was on top of the world. Till he tear his ACL. After that, he disappeared.

Does he wish he can strap on those boots again? Go one more time in that ring?

I sense the darkness in you, Rahzel and I'm going to unleash it for you. I will destroy everything. Even your brother.

Bray laugh until the lights came back on.

I turn back to the announcer's table and Scottie was laid out on top, suffering the same fate I suffered last week. The word, failure painted on his back.

Bray: Blood is thicker than water. But you'll always be a failure as a brother.

Talking Smack

Renee Young: Welcome to Talking Smack. Renee Young with the Smackdown General Manager, Daniel Bryan.

A lot to go over with starting with the start of the show. Our guest here, Rahzel. Thank you for coming!

"Thank you for having me" I said, not in a happy mood.

Renee: Rahzel, you found out Bray Wyatt was the one who painted "failure" on your back. Tonight, your brother was attacked and had the same thing on his back. How is he doing?

"He's good. I feel like I'm a failure as brother. We protect each other and I didn't.

Daniel: Do you feel like what Bray said is true?

"Yes. I fail somethings in my life. I fail to be NXT Champion. I fail to beat Sami Zayn. I fail in life. But what is the motto, Daniel?"

Daniel: If you first don't succeed, try again.

"Exactly! I can fail as much as I can. But I never give up, sorry for sounding like John Cena.

Bray thinks that he's a God. Last time I checked, Gods are so powerful, they're unstoppable. Bray Wyatt is a false God. He plays some mean mind games, but he talks the talk.

Bray is a failure of a God.

We continue to talk till Scottie made his way to the set.

"Speaking of which, Daniel, I want to issue a challenge."

Daniel: Okay

"Bray Wyatt, you're right. There's something in me. A darkness no one wants to see. Even you would be afraid of me.

Since you want to bring my family into this, at TLC, I challenge you and Harper to a tag team chairs match. My partner will by, my brother, Scottie Ace.

Scottie was taken from what I said. He shook his head.

Scottie: I can't do it.

"What you mean you can't do it? After what they did to you and you're afraid of them?"

Scottie: Yes I'm afraid of them. But its-

"It's what!?" my anger was growing. How come my brother didn't want to help me beat the Wyatts?

Scottie: You don't understand! You never had an ACL tear. You don't the pain I was in. I miss the ring but I'm retired.

"You're right. I don't understand. I don't understand when my brother became such a little bitch."

I drop the mic and walk off the set. Scottie call my name, but I ignore him. Looks like it's one vs all.


	15. Chapter 15

I came home after a couple of live shows and meet and greets. I walked down the basement and hear the tv going on. I stayed on the steps and peek at Scottie with his 2 year old son looking at his old matches.

Jim Ross: Scottie going for the elbow drop. Connects it. The pin.

1, 2, 3

JR: He did it! Scottie Ace. New World Heavyweight Champion!

Scottie smile as he beat Batista to become the champion. A moment he never forget.

His first and last time as champion.

"You miss it, don't you?"

Scottie turn to me, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Scottie: Yeah man. I miss it a lot.

"Then why don't you help me?"

Scottie: You know how old I was when I won the World Heavyweight Championship? 24. Close to your age. 5 months as champion and then I tear my ACL.

When I came home to recover, I had a year to think about whats next for me. I was afraid that I would tear it again.

You don't know how it felt because you haven't had an major injury. Something like this can change your career and life. Ask Daniel Bryan.

In rehab, I saw this cute nurse that became the love of my life and the mother of my child. Something great came out of this.

I hope you don't go through what I've done, Russell.

I went over and hugged my brother. I was wrong about what I said to him on Talking Smack. When he was injured, he wasn't in his happy mood. Not even when I make him laugh.

But I hope he can help me out against The Wyatts. I got a feeling. A bad and disturbing feeling about Bray. Once you fight him, he changes the way you see life as you know it.

The weekend I went to do live shows. After one, I was at the hotel stitching up one of my attires, Mikaze and I worked on for TLC.

I was going to continue till I heard a knock on my door. It was 12:35, who would be up at this time.

I open the door and saw Becky in her orang pajamas.

Becky: Hi Russell.

"Hey Bex Bex. I don't remember calling for beautiful woman to come by."

Becky: I was seeing if you weren't busy, we could watch a movie together.

She held up a DVD of a monster movie.

"Becky Lynch, are you asking me out to the greatest party usually known to our crew as..."

Both: SUPER AWESOME MOVIE PIZZA NIGHT!

Two doors open up. AJ Styles and Tyler Breeze shush us before retreating to their rooms.

Both: [Wrispering] super awesome movie pizza night!

"Let's go get the pizza." I said, grinning like crazy. I called in the pizza and we went to my car to pick it up.

"Why haven't we continue this?" I asked her.

Becky: Because you were dating so so. Then we got separated.

"So so has a name"

Becky: Dana...

"Y'all could've continue without me. I'm not that special."

Becky: That is a lie Russell! You're always special. It wasn't the same without you. You and Raij would banter on who is better, Sasha would get annoyed but end up laughing along with us. It felt right with you.

I smiled at what Becky said. It was how I got to know Becky and the others more. Bayley was always up for a pizza party. I was always afraid of Sasha but she turn out to be a sweetheart. Charlotte was always cool with all of us. It was a warm spot in my heart about all of my friends.

We got an x-large pizza and head back to the hotel. Leaving two slices left and the ending of movie, Becky and I fell asleep on my bed.

I slowly woke up during the late night. My arms were wrapped around the lass kicker. I wanted to stay that way.

As I slowly move my left arm, she grabbed it and held it close to her. This was a cute moment. Even when she is asleep, she looks beautiful.

But unfortunately, I really need to use the bathroom. Damn you bladder! Ruining precious moments like this.


	16. Chapter 16

I wasn't at Raw as I was focus on a possible 2-on-1 handicap match with the Wyatt Family at TLC.

Speaking of 2-on-1, Gallows and Anderson challenge me to a handicap match at the Raw exclusive event, Roadblock.

But this week is about TLC and the Wyatts.

My cell phone rang and it was Charlotte. I answered it.

"Hey Charlotte."

Charlotte: Hey. Stephanie got Braun Strowman and The Club to beat down Brick and Raij at the parking lot. Raij got hurt and is at the hospital.

"Is he okay? I'm on my way!"

I heard Raij's voice yelling through the phone.

Raij: No Rus...I'm fine...sta...I'm...

Charlotte: He said he's fine. You got a match this sunday. Worry about that.

My phone beeped during the call. "Speaking of the devil."

"What Stephanie?"

Dana: Rahzel, Rahzel!

Dana sound scared and in pain.

Stephanie: Glad you got the call. Looks like you got some friends on my show. Like Dana here. Trust me when I say she's in good hands. Right, Nia.

Dana was groaning in pain from whatever Nia Jax was doing to her.

Karl Anderson: So Rahzel, hope your brother, Raij is okay because it would suck for them to lose their tag team titles by forfeit.

Stephanie: So the Raw after TLC, we'll invite you back to fight for your boys. If you win, The Rowdyruff Boyz stay as champions. But if they don't, they will be stripped of the championship.

Good luck, Rahzel.

The call hung up as I sighed. Brick and Raij hard work to win those belts are in my hands.

December was turning into Armageddon for me (Don't you miss that PPV?)

Smackdown Live

5 days till TLC

Scottie got up from the announcer's table, got the microphone and stepped in the ring.

Scottie: Last week, I was attacked by The Wyatts and marked as a failure. So in retaliation, Rahzel challenge the family to TLC in a tag team chairs match against me and him. I declined it.

2011 was the last time I had a match here in this ring. I look back to my days when I wrestled. I was a United States Champion, 3 time Intercontinental Champion, and a World Heavyweight Champion. I love this ring.

Then my dreams were crush when I tear my ACL in my left leg. I could've come back, I could've been a champion. But I didn't because I was afraid.

I was afraid that I wasn't the same "Wonder Kid" I was back then.

Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, you have messed with the wrong family. I will be with my brother's side. Family vs family.

The lights went out and back on with Bray in front of Scottie and Luke behind him. The two family members attack Scottie, punching and kicking him down.

Harper rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair. He hand it to Bray and pick up Scottie.

Before he strike, I came out and drop kick Bray with the chair hitting his head. Scottie stomp on Harper's foot.

Harper went for the double clothesline. Both of us ducked and hit him with a double superkick, sending him out of the ring.

Bray went out of the ring. Bray looked directly at me and I can feel air turn cold. It was like he was staring into my soul. He smiled at me.

Bray: I see him! I want him!

It sounded like he wanted Relentless. Relentless would love to go toe to toe with the cult leader. But he didn't even want to deal with me.

Scottie and I stood tall, sending a messages to The Wyatt Family, heading to TLC.

-RB-

Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Here's the match card for WWE TLC: Table, Ladders, and Chairs

WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs

Preshow

Curt Hawkins vs Apollo Crews

Main Card

Nikki Bella vs Natalya

Triple Threat

Intercontinental Championship

The Miz vs Cesaro (IC) vs Dolph Ziggler

#1 Contenders Match

SD Tag Team Championship

Hype Bros vs The Ascension

Smackdown Tag Team Championship

Heath Slater Rhyno (C) vs The Usos

Tables Match

John Cena vs Dean Ambrose

Smackdown Women's Championship

Ladder Match

Becky Lynch (C) vs Alexa Bliss

Family vs Family

Tornado Tag Team Chair Match

The Wyatt Family vs Rahzel (Glorious) Scottie Ace

WWE World Championship

Tables, Ladders, Chairs Match

AJ Styles (C) vs Randy Orton


	17. Chapter 17

"Relentless?" I called out to my second personality in my head instead of sleeping before TLC the next day. There was no answer from him.

I sighed as I try to sleep. Glorious or my positive self was who I thought I was. Kind, happy, caring, and loving.

The dark and evil side of me was Relentless. Pain loving, bone crushing, driven by anger and hatred.

Was there a darker side than Relentless. I never thought about it but I will not have Bray bring him out.

I closed my eyes and drift on to sleep.

Bray: I'm here

I open my eyes and saw Bray above me. He reach his left hand into my chest. A dark figure emerge out of my chest like it was my soul.

???: Follow the buzzards

The figure open it's mouth, revealing sharp red teeth and went towards me.

I sat up, waking up from the nightmare, sweat soak on the pillow and sheets. Was this a sign? I just didn't know what was going on in my head.

But I'm starting to be afraid of my match tomorrow. I slowly went back to sleep. For my sake, I can defeat the two with Scottie.

WWE TLC

Family vs Family

Tornado Tag Team Chairs Match

The Wyatts Family vs Rahzel Scottie Ace

I stood a couple feet away from the ring, waiting for Scottie to come out.

Scottie walked out to an roaring ovation. People had signs of "We miss Scottie", "Scottie Still Got It", and "Ace in the Hole."

Scottie wore his purple pants and purple jacket that said "Bros unite!"

Mauro: Scottie Ace was here in this very building, 5 years ago. Relinquish the World Heavyweight Championship. 5 years later, comes back to help his brother against Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper.

JBL: Scottie gonna retire again after the Wyatts destroy him and his brother tonight.

10 minutes later

Scottie superkick Harper onto the announcer's table. JBL and Mauro move out of harm's way. Scottie climb up the turnbuckle and jump off, delivering an elbow drop to the family member.

In the ring, I got Bray up to perform Glorious Rendition. He rake my eyes, causing me to drop him. He got me and perform his finisher, Sister Abigail, my head hitting the chair. Bray pin me.

Scottie try to slide in to break the pin. But Harper pull him out of the ring and into the ring post.

1, 2, 3

Ring Announcer: Here's your winners: Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper, The Wyatt Family

Bray laugh over my slightly conscious body. Then he slam his hand on my chest.

Bray: One step closer. I'm going to enjoy our next encounter. I know he'll give me real competition.

My world start to go black. All I heard was Bray's laugher and passed out.

???: Rahzel? Rahzel?

My anger was growing as I heard people's voices. The last thing I wanted to hear. My left arm grab someone on their neck. A look of anger was shown as I open my eyes.

Scottie was losing his breath as I tighten up my grip. I release him and he fell to the floor.

I was enjoying the relaxing water on the beach till I passes out. Now I found myself in the trainer's room with my pathetic brother, the irish Anne, and the son of an very old bastard.

"The hell are y'all looking at!?" I said as they continue to stare at me.

Shane: Ra-Rahzel, are you okay?

"Yes I am, why?"

Becky: You were out cold after your match.

Scottie got up and looked at me. I was three seconds away from beating the hell of him. He went

Scottie: Shane, Becky, let me talk to him alone. Make some sense out of him.

Shane: You sure? Because he was choking you out seconds ago.

Scottie: I got him. Don't worry Shane.

Becky: If anyone can help Razz, it's Scottie.

The two left, leaving me with my brother.

Scottie: Hello Relentless

"Scottie..." I said with some venom.

Scottie: When was the last time you talk with Glorious?

"It was the steel cage match. I refused to help him and then I was on vacation."

Scottie: He was helping me fight Bray Wyatt. He got pinned and we lost. I tried to check on you but you unconscious.

"I missed a match against Bray Wyatt? Dammit!" I said, slamming my hands on the bed.

Scottie: I looked at the replay and saw that Bray said he'll enjoy your next encounter with him.

I closed my eyes to see if Glorious was there. There is a presence but it wasn't him.

"There's an unknown presence but it's not Russell."

Scottie: We're stuck here with you. Listen, you got to go to Raw tomorrow.

"For what?!" I growled at him.

Scottie: Stephanie threatens to strip Raij and Brick for their Tag Team Championship if you lose whatever match she got you in.

"I don't care about those two idiots. I care about what Bray did to me."

Scottie: But Russell does! If you do this, I'll seek to it that you get a match with Bray this Tuesday. But please do this.

I thought about it. I didn't see why Russell needed those two buffoons. But as long I get my hands on Wyatt, I do it.

"Deal. But if you give me Bray, I'll rip your pathetic head off! I knew you were good for something, brother."

I walked out of the room, leaving him alone. Whatever this presence is, I'll be speaking with it tonight.

-RB-

Smackdown Champions

(After TLC)

Tag Team

The Usos

Womens

Becky Lynch

Intercontinental

Cesaro

WWE World Champion

AJ Styles


	18. Chapter 18

Raw

2 weeks till Roadblock

I arrived at Raw, wearing a hoodie with a hood on my head. Workers and superstars looked at me but I did pay them any attention.

I found a dark place to change my clothes. I sat down on the steps trying to collect my thoughts on last night.

But it didn't work as Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson saw me on the steps.

Anderson: Well, well, well. Guess who we found?

Gallows: Isn't it Rahzel? After getting your ass kicked last night, you wanted to get it kick again tonight.

"This is your one warning! Go away!"

They didn't get the memo. So not wasting time, I headbutt Gallows in the chest and elbow Anderson in the face.

Anderson and I continue to on the staircase. I push him down the stairs. I didn't stop as I grab him and drag him out of the door.

I proceed to continue the beat down, slamming the club member into equipment crates. I drag him to the make up seat.

"Welcome to beauty tips with Rahzel the Relentless. First, you want to powder up your face"

I took the powder pad and smear powder all over Karl's face.

"Next you to add lipstick." I spread red lipstick on his lips. After that, I put black eyeshadow on him.

"Don't you look so pretty?" I show his reflection in the mirror. Then crack the mirror on his head.

Luke ran towards me but stop in his tracks.

"You're afraid now bit-fudge!" I bumped into a rather tall man. I went with my gut to saw it was Braun Strowman. I elbow him in the stomach and slide through his legs.

"You want me? Come get me!" I said, running away from the mountain of a man.

After a commercial break, I ran through the crowd with Braun right behind me. I hop over the barricade and enter the ring.

Braun climb over the ring and I drop kick him. He didn't sell it and proceeds to beat me down and perform the reverse chokeslam.

Braun walk out of the ring while an furious Stephanie McMahon and Dana Brooke came out.

I got a mic. "Braun, is that it? Damn man, you're such a tease."

I climb up the turnbuckle. "I'm horny. Come satisfy me."

Braun walk back into ring and rush to the turnbuckle I was on. He punch me and climb up to do a superplex.

Brick ran in the ring, pick up Braun in powerbomb fashion.

Graves: They're going for it!

Brick powerbomb the mountain man. Raij and I jump on the top rope and perform our tag finisher. Raij did a guillotine leg drop and I perform the shooting star press.

Graves: RowdyRuff House!

I rolled out of the ring and give the princess the crotch chops. She was fuming over the three men who took out Brick and Raij last week. But not me.

Later on

Anderson: He didn't even have a match. That means those two punks are stripped!

Gallows: Exactly! Those belts are ours-ski!

Stephanie: No they're not. You were made like fools out there. Now you think you deserve the tag team championship?

At Roadblock, if you don't beat Rahzel, you two will never have a title shot. NEVER!

Anderson and Gallows wasn't happy about the new stipulation that Stephanie put in. But it'll be motivation for them to take out Rahzel at Roadblock.

Rahzel was quickly walking to the parking lot. When he walk pass a mirror, he stopped and step back to it.

He look at the reflection in the mirror. Except it wasn't his reflection. It was Bray Wyatt.

Bray: I feel so comfortable here in your head.

"What the hell. How are you in my head?"

Bray: Like I said, I'm coming for your inner darkness. I'm going to rip out of you and make it mine.

I laugh at his statement. "I am his inner darkness. Trust me when I say this. I'm nothing to screw with. You can't handle this like I can."

Bray: We'll see Rahzel. I know Russell is having a great time in my world. But you'll see him quite soon.

Oh, I wonder how Sarah is doing? Isn't she in your world? Can't wait to see her.

The mention of Russell's ex girlfriend pissed me off, I punched the mirror breaking it.

"Stay the hell away from her!"

???: Away from who?

I turn to see freaked out Charlotte behind me.

I walked away. The last thing I wanted to see was the so called "Queen", asking questions she wouldn't understand.

But I can see in her, I see jealousy. Jealousy to a close friend of hers, over a guy. Haha love, what a joke!


	19. Chapter 19

Smackdown Live

Tonight was the night. After what happened at TLC, I gather information from what I can think of.

Bray stole Russell's form, leaving myself in his body for now. If he beats me tonight, he'll take me, leaving this body soulless.

I looked in the mirror, a determine look on my face. God, I hate this face. With my contacts in, I was going to beat a so called God tonight.

Becky: Rahzel?

I sigh as I saw the orange haired champion in the mirror behind. "What?"

Becky: You've been acting weird since your match at TLC. You're seem like you're on edge, angry, and distant.

Charlotte is worried about you and so am I. Are you okay?

"When did you start giving a damn about me? Oh I know, when the good and well spirited Rahzel is not himself, then we need to worry. I don't need to care about me."

Becky: How could you say such things. I've always cared about you. I-I lik-

"Don't play that game with me. You act like your care for your own benefit! I know you don't care. I always had a thing for you. But you never thought about me. I know the truth Becky. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to show Bray who really is the face of fear."

I walked out, leaving Becky in the room as she broke down crying.

Russell was a coward when he speaks on his feeling. But I am very outspoken and I know the truth. He has no friends because I'm the only one he needs.

Bray Wyatt vs Rahzel the Relentless

I walked out, Bray staring at me. I ran towards the ring, causing him to roll out. I did a baseball slide, knocking him to the announcer's table.

10 minutes later

The light went back on and Luke Harper was on the apron. I bounce off the top rope and my right foot met his face, taking him out.

I rolled out of the ring, grabbed a chair and hit the member on his leg. I continue to hurt Harper's leg till I was satisfied.

I went back in the ring to finish Wyatt once and for all. I grab him by his dreaded hair and looked at him.

"It's over Bray" I said to him. I try to do my finisher, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I couldn't move my body.

Bray set me up for Sister Abigail.

Bray: I control you, Rahzel

Bray kiss my forehead and hit his finisher. He pin me and it was over.

The cult leader hover over my body as the usual spotlight shine on me turn red.

Bray Wyatt had Glorious and now Relentless...

Rahzel walk into the locker room, not looking up. Becky was still there but Dolph Ziggler. The show off walked up to him.

Dolph: Hey man, what's your problem. Becky was trying to help you. You didn't have to make her cry.

Rahzel didn't pay him any attention. Dolph grabbed his shoulder, making Rahzel turn to him.

Rahzel headbutt Dolph and kneeing him in the gut. Next, he toss the blonde to the wall and proceed punching him in the head.

Becky ran out, calling for help. Zack Ryder, Mojo Rawley, Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon separate the two. Blood seep down on Dolph's face.

A sickening smile was on Rahzel's face as he walked out of the locker room, whistling a familiar song.

Rahzel wasn't the same person. Whatever the rivalry going on between him and Bray, maybe it was taking a toll on Razz. But he was changing.

But it would only be for the worse.


	20. Chapter 20

Raw

6 Days till Roadblock

Braun Strowman finished taking down Darren Young, powerbombing him on the steel steps.

Before he can continue, he got low blow out of nowhere.

Cole: What the hell! It's Rahzel!

Graves: He's risking his match this sunday going after Braun!

Rahzel exit the ring, grab a steel chair and roll back in. While the mountain man was laying on the steps, Rahzel strike him on his back. He kept on hitting him, causing Braun to pass out.

Saxton: Enough is enough, he's out.

Cole: Look at the chair. It is bent!

Rahzel turn Braun over and start punching in the face. Soon blood would start rolling down tall man's face.

Superstars start to come down to the ring to get Rahzel off. But they end up getting attacked by the Smackdown superstar.

Stephanie came out with police to get Rahzel. They got him to cooperate as they arrested him.

The police took Rahzel into a police car and drove out of the arena.

Cole: Corey, you know Rahzel from NXT. Was he always like this?

Graves: By the aggression of his attack, I thought it was Rahzel the Relentless. But even he knows remorse against his victims and wants them ready for battle.

Rahzel literally incapacitate Braun Strowman and bust him open, continuing the beat down.

This isn't the Rahzel I remembered.

Stephanie paced around her office. Anderson and Gallows walked in.

Anderson: Did you see what that lunatic did to Braun?

Gallows: Yeah, he needs to be put in a cage or somewhere!

Anderson: How are we going to have a match against him. He'll kill us!

Stephanie: No! The match goes as planned. I'm just going add something in it.

You two will be able use weapons during the match. If Rahzel use a weapon, he's disqualified!

Anderson: So we can beat the living crap out of him...

Gallows: Or have him disqualified by himself. Pure genius!

Anderson: Then it's off to the Tag Team Championship!

The two do the "too sweet" gesture and walked out of the office.

Scottie POV

I didn't get a bit of rest on Tuesday. Charlotte, Sasha, and Dana text me the same question the superstars of both brands was asking to me.

What the hell happened to Rahzel?

The ones who knows about Russell's split personality is Raij, Brick, and myself.

Raij: So you think Bray Wyatt may have done something to Russell?

I nod my head. Other people would laugh or think I'm crazy. But not these two. They are real good friends of Russell.

Brick: It's understandable after what happened last night. He went berserk on Strowman. Also with Dolph last week.

Raij: Is he coming to Smackdown tonight?

"No. He's off till Shane and Daniel can figure out what to do with him."

Brick: Heard from Becky?

"No. She's avoid me. I heard from Dolph was consoling her and she was crying before the match. So I know Rahzel said something to her."

Raij: He's a dick. Did you expect less from him.

Brick: Where is he?

"He's at a hotel. He doesn't come out much. I gotta find a way to have him fight Bray again."

Raij: We'll look after him this sunday. Just talk to Becky okay.

"I will man. Good luck this Sunday."

The two left for Pittsburgh as I try to get ready for Smackdown. It would be a boring night without my brother. I'm going to make everything right. If not, the WWE might burn with Rahzel guiding the fire.

-RB-

RoadBlock

Preshow

Sin Cara vs Neville

Main Show

Dana Brooke vs Nia Jax

Bo Dallas vs Sami Zayn

Braun Strowman vs Mark Henry

2-on-1 Handicap

Rahzel vs Gallows and Anderson (No DQ)

Cruiserweight Championship

Brian Kendrick (C) vs Rich Swann

The Miz Rusev vs Enzo Amore Big Cass

Raw Tag Team Championship

The Rowdyruff Boyz (C) vs The New Day

2 out of 3 Falls

Raw Women's Championship

Charlotte (C) vs Bayley

#1 Contender Match

Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns (US)

WWE Universal Championship

Kevin Owens (C) vs Chris Jericho

WWE Universal Championship

Rollins/Reigns vs Owens/Jericho


	21. Chapter 21

WWE RoadBlock

2-on-1 Handicap Match

Rahzel vs Gallows Anderson

Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson were in the ring, chairs in hand. They were prepared for battle against what people called, an "unhinged" man.

The lights were off and a spotlight shine at the ramp. A couple of security personnel walk out. The man in the middle with handcuffs on was Rahzel.

Cole: Corey, you said you never seen this side of Rahzel. Do you think Gallows and Anderson are in trouble?

Graves: I would say yes if it wasn't for the brilliant commissioner, Stephanie McMahon giving the tag team no disqualification. For sure, Gallows and Anderson will win.

Saxton: After what happened on Monday? Rahzel literally dispose Braun Strowman. Nobody has ever done that to Braun.

Rahzel gave a cold stare to the two men in ring, awaiting to get the handcuffs off his wrist. Once they were off, he walked up the steps and enter the ring.

The referee started the match. Karl slide the steel chair to Rahzel, begging him to hit him with it.

Rahzel picked up the chair, walk to Anderson, acting like he was going to hit. Karl was smiling as their opponent was about to get disqualified.

Rahzel step aside and toss the chair out of the ring.

12 minutes later

Rahzel was coming back into the match, suplexing Gallows all over the ring. Karl came in with the chair above his head.

Rahzel shine buster on the Machine gun down. Gallows was dazed as he got up. Rahzel picked up the big man, performing Glorious Rendition.

In the knick of time, Karl kicked Rahzel, low blowing him. Taking the opportunity, the two men perform The Magic Killer and got the win.

Graves: Gallows and Anderson got rid of that Smackdown reject, securing their tag team title match!

They didn't celebrate for long as Rahzel smack Luke in the back with a chair, knocking him out of the ring.

Cole: Rahzel is back up!

Rahzel set up for a familiar finishing move.

Saxton: Wait a minute! Is he?

Cole: He is Bryon. He hit the Sister Abigail! That's Bray Wyatt's move.

Rahzel fall on his knees with his arms spread out

"Follow the buzzards."


	22. Chapter 22

Scottie POV

After the fiasco that happened at RoadBlock, I try to contact Russell. Lucky enough, he sends me text messages. I was the only one that he would talk to. His friends weren't so lucky.

I arrive at the arena for Smackdown, getting ready for the show. Becky Lynch was at catering, sitting by herself. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey Becky."

Becky: It's Rebecca to you and your brother.

She said that with some hatred. It was a side to her you don't want to meet.

"Bec...Rebecca, I'm sorry for what Russell said to you. I can't turn back time. But I can try to talk about it."

Becky: Start talking

"When Russell becomes Rahzel The Relentless, he goes into his dark place. A place he is familiar at. Like people teasing him, betraying his friendship, lying, hurting him.

Rahzel takes that and makes his ammunition, his inspiration to be the heartless man he wants to be. He's very cold person.

Only he can apologize to you. But I know he didn't mean what he said."

Becky didn't seem like she believe me. But she smile a bit.

Becky: Thanks Scottie. At least, he knows I like him. It just that he said those things at me. It keeps repeating in my head.

"Just give him time to himself. From the way he's been acting, he'll needs no interaction for now. But when he's back to his old self, he'll talk to you."

Becky gave me a hug. It was what she needed. Now it's Russell's turn to make it up to her.

Smackdown Live

Road to The Royal Rumble

Shane: Welcome to Smackdown Live. We begin tonight on the road to the Royal Rumble.

Daniel: Tonight, Smackdown superstars will participating in qualifying matches for the Royal Rumble Match.

Not only the men, but also the women. As for the first time, we'll have the first 10 women Royal Rumble Match between the Raw and Smackdown Women's division.

Shane: One superstar that will not participate in the qualifying matches is Rahzel. His behavior as of lately has been danger not only to our superstars. But as well as to the superstars on Raw.

Daniel: So for the safety of our superstars, Rahzel is hereby suspended till the Royal Rumble. He is seeing therapy and if his behavior is not approve, he will not be apart of the Royal Rumble match nor the Royal Rumble itself.

Later on that night

Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper were in the middle of the ring.

Bray: Rahzel? Rahzel, I told you that I will unleash the darkness in you. All you need was help. Help from me.

You walk around with your personas, hiding who you truly are. The monster you always were. The Glorious and the Relentless were just the mask you hid in.

Harper: Show your true self.

Bray: You know that you're just like us. Deep down, you're one of us. Rahzel, embrace the darkness! Embrace us and follow the buzzards!

-RB-

I forgot to put the Raw champions down on the previous chapter. So here it is.

Raw Champions

Cruiserweight

Brian Kendrick

Tag Team

At RoadBlock: Rowdyruff Boyz

Raw after RoadBlock: Gallows and Anderson

Womens

Charlotte

United States

Roman Reigns

WWE Universal

Kevin Owens


	23. Chapter 23

Talking Smack

2017

4 weeks till the Royal Rumble

Scottie POV

I was off commentary, walking around backstage to the Talking Smack set.

The past two weeks I was grateful to see Russell for Christmas and his birthday on New Year's. He was smiling with glee. But I knew it was a facade.

He would talk with the family. But he avoid me the whole time.

After his birthday, I went back to being a ghost. I knew what I had to do because it was killing me that Russell was doing this.

Daniel, Renee, and the Intercontinental champion, Cesaro were done talking and I went up to the set.

Renee: Scottie Ace, what brings you here?

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I need to discuss a proposition with you, Daniel."

Daniel: Oh okay Scottie. What's up?

"Two weeks ago, you and Commissioner Shane decide to suspend Rahzel. I understand the situation of it. But hear me out. I want you to bring him back."

Daniel: Scottie, I'm sorry but our decision is final.

"You didn't have me finished. Bring him back next week for one match. A match to decide his fate.

Next week on Smackdown Live, Rahzel vs me. If he wins, he gets a match against Bray Wyatt."

Daniel: Okay. And if he loses?

"His suspension will be indefinite."

Daniel: Okay Scottie. I gotta talk to Shane about as well. But if you lose to your brother on purpose, I will relieve you of your duties as a Smackdown commentator.

"Daniel, maybe you need to get a television, subscribe to the WWE Network, and watch my matches.

I lay down to no man!"

Smackdown Live

3 Weeks till the Royal Rumble

Brother vs Brother

Rahzel vs Scottie Ace

Rahzel was walking down the ramp, looking directly at me. After consideration from Shane, the match was official.

Both of us stood in the middle of the ring, staring at each other. Rahzel had a evil smile that sent a chill down my spine.

The bell rang and both of us start punching each other. After a series of punches, Rahzel kneed me in the mid-section and start attacking my left leg. The leg I teared my ACL.

After going back and forth, I suplex my brother on the announcer's table, leaving him down.

Mauro: Scottie climbing up, looking to go high risk. Going for the elbow drop!

As I jumped off, Rahzel rolled out off the table and I crash down onto it, breaking it.

After a minute, I was picked by Rahzel and was belly to belly across. He kept on suplexing me till he was done. He roll me in the ring.

Rahzel got me into the Wolf Fang. My head was locked between his legs, squeezing the oxygen. I try to move the ropes, but Rahzel tighten his legs. I was forced to tap out.

The referee pull my brother off me as I try to catch my breath. Rahzel laughed as he won the right to face The Face of Fear.

Speaking of which

Bray: Rahzel, congrats on beating your brother to fight your real brother. But I don't see why I should face you. You have nothing left to lose.

But I got one thing. At the Royal Rumble, if you beat me, you can have your personas back. But if I defeat you win, you will join your real family. You join me and Luke.

Rahzel was grinning from ear to ear as he got what he wanted. But the stipulation could play out in Bray's favor.

But I know that this Rahzel will give the cult leader a run for his money.


	24. Chapter 24

Smackdown Live

2 Weeks till The Royal Rumble

The show started with someone sitting in a dark room, wearing a sheep mask, and whistling "He's got the whole world in his hands."

The person took off the mask, revealing Rahzel.

"Bray Wyatt, I won't deny it. I like what you done to me. I finally feel because of you. But there's a price to pay for what you've done. The consequences for your actions.

You say I'm like you and your family. I'm like your followers. A flock of sheep. But I'm not like them. I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing. A wolf who's hunting the leader of the herd.

Bray, you let out a monster that is uncontrollable. You brought this monster out. It will be the monster that beats you.

But I do want to say thank you. Thank you for showing the WWE Universe the real monster Rahzel is.

You say that you're a God. That intrigues me.

When I think of a God, I think Gods that are powerful, mysterious, fearful, and unstoppable. Bray Wyatt, you're none of those things.

You're not feared in the WWE. You're definitely not powerful. And most importantly, you're not unstoppable.

If you were unstoppable, you would've been the WWE World Champion by now. But you're a false God. You're a joke.

Every God has a weakness. You have a weakness and I'm going to expose it.

At the Royal Rumble, I get to end you. Once and for all. It's time to we end this.

But let's make this interesting. Let's make our match, no disqualification. Except, your lap dog, Luke Harper is banned from ringside.

See you soon.

Smackdown Live

6 Days till the Royal Rumble

Bray: Rahzel, you call yourself a wolf in sheep's clothing. A wolf hunting for it's leader.

You dare bite the hand that feeds you! You dare go against the God that made you!

I created you. I will end you!

Haha you call me a false God. You say that I have a weakness. No I have no weakness. But you do, Rahzel.

This sunday at the Royal Rumble, I will show you who is really relentless. After our match, after I break your bones and leave a ounce of your life left in you, you will fear me then. You will be apart of my family.

You will call me a God!

-RB-

Sorry for the short chapter and less action. Rahzel was still suspended after the match with Scottie Ace.

Now here's Corey Graves and Scottie Ace with the matches for the Royal Rumble.

-RB-

Graves: Welcome to WWE The Week. I'm Corey Graves from Raw and Scottie Ace from Smackdown Live.

Scottie: The 30th annual of the Royal Rumble is this Sunday on the WWE Network. The road to WrestleMania begins here!

You want a free ticket to WrestleMania and to a title match, it starts at the rumble.

Graves: Superstars from Raw, Smackdown, and even legends. You never who will show up.

Scottie: We do have a couple of matches that will happen at the Rumble in the Alamodome.

Raw Tag Team Championship

Gallows Anderson (C) vs The Rowdyruff Boyz

Smackdown Tag Team Championship

The Usos (C) vs The Hype Bros

Smackdown Women's Championship

Becky Lynch (C) vs Carmella

No Disqualification

(If Rahzel wins, Glorious/Relentless Persona return to him. If Bray wins, Rahzel joins The Wyatt Family)

Rahzel vs Bray Wyatt

WWE World Championship

Falls Count Anywhere

AJ Styles (C) vs Randy Orton

WWE Universal Championship

Fatal 4 Way

Kevin Owens (C) vs Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns (US) vs Chris Jericho

10 Women Royal Rumble Match

Winner goes to WrestleMania to face their brands champion

30 Men Royal Rumble Match

Winner goes to WrestleMania to face their brands champion


	25. Chapter 25

Royal Rumble

No Disqualification

Rahzel vs Bray Wyatt

The 30th Royal Rumble open up with Rahzel returning to ring from his suspension. The crowd was cheering for him but he didn't care. Tonight, he plans to end Bray Wyatt.

Rahzel was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. His left eye was all white with a black pupil (Like Kane when he was unmasked).

Security unlock the cuffs off him and Rahzel walks in the ring.

Mauro: The mind games and talk is over tonight. Rahzel looks to get his personas back. But Scottie, it doesn't seem like he cares about the stipulation.

Scottie: You're right Mauro. It looks like he doesn't care. All he wants to do is hurt Bray Wyatt tonight. That's all good in my book.

JBL: You say that now. But remember Scottie, he loses, your brother is in the Wyatt Family!

The lights went out, the crowd turn on the flashlight on their phone as The Eater of Worlds walked out with his lantern.

After he walk to the ring, Bray blew out the lamp. Right when the light came back on, Rahzel was in front of him and send a punch his way.

The bell rung as Rahzel continue his assault on Bray, slamming him into the barrier. After dragging the cult leader up, Rahzel toss him to the steel steps.

Mauro: Rahzel taking over at a quick start.

JBL: Might as well take him down and beat him.

10 minutes later

Bray Wyatt was taking over the match, stomping on Rahzel's arms and legs. Bray put a chair on Rahzel's chest and climb the turnbuckle.

Rahzel went up, jump on the turnbuckle, going for a belly-to-belly. But Wyatt chokeslam him down, hitting the chair.

Mauro: Bray jumps off. Flying saton!

JBL: Ballgame!

Bray went for the pin. The referee count up to two before Rahzel kicked out.

Frustrated at the close call, Bray went across the ring at the turnbuckle, tapping his right foot on the ring.

JBL: Here comes the end.

Mauro: Bray Wyatt doing the creepy spider walk. Wait a minute!

JBL: What the hell!

Scottie: Oh my God!

As Bray was doing the spider walk, Rahzel set up and did the spider walk, going towards the world eater.

Bray fell down, crawling away from his opponent.

Mauro: Bray is freaked out!

Scottie: A little taste of his own medicine!

JBL: I've never seen Bray look so afraid.

Rahzel turn his body around and start suplexing Bray Wyatt. Germen, fisherman, belly-to-belly.

Bray slowly got up, Rahzel turn him around and went with the Face of Glory. But before Bray grabbed him mid way down, setting up for Sister Abigail.

Scottie: No!

Bray kiss Rahzel's forehead. When he try to hit, Rahzel lift his legs, wrap them around. The two fell down as Wolf's Bite was locked on

Mauro: Wolf's Bite, signs of Rahzel the Relentless!

The crowd was cheering on as Bray struggle to the rope. Rahzel made the grip tighter, causing the cult leader's breath to be cut short.

Bray Wyatt had nothing left but to tap out.

Ring Announcer: Here's your winner by submission, Rahzel!

Mauro: Oh my! Bray Wyatt tapped out!

Scottie: He did it!

JBL: He did the impossible! Scottie, he just made Bray Wyatt tap out!

Rahzel got off of Bray, a mix of shock and excitement on his face. He made the Eater of Worlds tap out.

JBL: How would we know Rahzel has his personas back?

Scottie: We'll find out John. We'll find out.

Backstage

Raij: [Angry] Complete bullshit! A one month reign and that's it!

Brick: Raij, calm down. We got a title rematch clause. We'll get them back.

Raij: That's not the point man! We worked to hard to get those titles only to drop it to Big Bad Mr. Clean wannabes! We should've won at Hell in a Cell!

Brick: Raij, I agree. But it's not the end of world yet. We got time. We'll get them back. Don't worry.

Two of The Rowdyruff Boyz enter the locker after losing the tag team belts to Gallows Anderson. When they walked in, they saw Rahzel in the far right corner of the room, rocking back and forth.

They begin ran to him, but Raij stop him.

Raij: Wait! Which one is it?

"Hey guys. Don't worry, I'm the good one."

Brick: How would we know?

"I haven't attack you two, based on my actions from the past months."

The two sighed, relieved that their bro was back.

"I'm going to need therapy after being in his head. So cold, so dark."

Brick: Russ, it's over man. You're back and yes, you're gonna need therapy.

"I didn't do anything stupid while Relentless and I was gone?"

Brick and Raij look at each other, scratching the back of their heads.

Both: We'll tell you after the show.


	26. Chapter 26

Rahzel POV

I walked around the backstage. I stopped by the GM office where superstars were getting their entry numbers for the Royal Rumble match.

Shane, Daniel, Mick, and Stephanie were there, chatting about which show's superstar is going to win.

Shane: How about Smackdown's Rahzel? This will be your first rumble match. Grab you a ball and good luck in the match.

Stephanie: Woah Shane, no he is not in this match. After what he did to my superstars? He's out!

Mick: Stephanie, what he did was uncalled for. But you retaliated by having Brick and Raij face the Raw roster six days before their match. You got what you wanted.

Stephanie: You better watch your tongue, Mick.

Daniel: Enough! Rahzel is a great superstar and maybe you miss it Stephanie. He made Bray Wyatt tap out. That's a way to make it to the Royal Rumble match. Good Luck Rahzel.

"Wait, there's no way I made him tap. Please, that sounds impossible" I said leaving the room.

I exit out of the door and saw Becky in front of me, holding on to her Smackdown women's championship.

"Hi Becky" I said with glee.

Becky: Rahzel

She said it with no charisma, no excitement. Plus, she usually calls me Razzy, Razzberry, Russy. But no, just Rahzel. Whatever happened when I wasn't in my right mindset.

I was going to make it right with Becky. But after I learn what happen. Till then, time to prepare for the Royal Rumble match.

30 Man Royal Rumble Match

Cole: Here come #20!

The buzzer went off and Rahzel came running down to the ring.

Mauro: Smackdown Live's Rahzel. All the Rowdyruff Boyz are in the ring. Brick, #10 and Raij, #6.

Raij and Rahzel double dropkick Big E, follow by eliminating Fandango, Sin Cara, and Karl Anderson.

All three of them looked at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Graves: It's every man for themselves.

Brick and Raij kick Rahzel in gut. He backed up against the ropes.Brick ran towards him to clothesline him.

Rahzel toss him over the top rope, but he landed on the apron. The other two team up and superkicking him off the apron and eliminating him.

Scottie: Brick is out!

The clock was ticking down for entry #21 to come out. The crowd counted down as well. The buzzer went off.

Rahzel and Raji felt their heart stop as the music start playing.

Cole: Here comes the Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar.

Scottie: San Antonio just transform into Suplex City!

Brock jumped up the apron as a group of superstars was ready to attack him.

Raij and Rahzel pushed Darren Young up to the beast, causing him to be eliminated. Raij attack Brock along with the rest of the superstars except for Rahzel.

Brock Germen suplex all of them, the crowd chanting "Suplex City."

There was one person who didn't take a first class ticket was right in front of the beast.

Graves: Rahzel and Brock staring at each other. If I was Rahzel, I'll run.

Scottie: C'mon Rahzel. Show him you ain't scared.

Rahzel threw a right jab, but Brock ducked, grab him by his waist, going for a Germen suplex.

But when the beast lift Rahzel up, Rahzel flipped behind Brock and perform a Germen suplex of his own.

Cole: Rahzel just suplex Lesnar!

Graves: That's unbelievable! The beast taken down by the werewolf.

Mauro: Oh he isn't done yet! Time for...

Scottie: Rahzplex Residential!

Rahzel continue to do different suplexes on the beast incarnate. While Brock was down, Rahzel and The Miz toss him over the ropes.

Lesnar was going out that easy as he stood on the apron. But was superkicked in the face, falling down to the floor.

Graves: Raij just eliminated The Beast!

Scottie: That will make it on The OMG of the Year! Hell just froze over!

Raij was in shock as Brock was staring at him with the look of death. But was tossed over by Rahzel.

Rahzel: Sorry man!

Raij would be suplexed by Lesnar while the referees try to stop him.

Rahzel, Big Cass, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Rusev, and Baron Corbin were left after Triple H threw Seth out of the match.

The buzzer went off for #28.

Cole: Oh my God!

Scottie: Wait a minute?!

Graves: No way!

Mauro: He's back!

The crowd erupted so loud that we thought the roof was going burst out.

Finn Balor walk down the ring.

Graves: We haven't seen Finn since He had to relinquish the Universal Championship the Raw after Summerslam.

Big Cass toss Rahzel over the rope, but he held. Roman follow up with a Superman punch, laying the werewolf out of the match.

Backstage

Rahzel POV

I wasn't frustrated on being eliminated out of a title shot at WrestleMania. But I had some key points from my match.

Eliminating both Brick and Raij and going toe to toe with Brock Lesnar. Great moments for me and more to come.

Finn Balor won the match and came to the back.

"Welcome back man and congrats on going to WrestleMania."

Finn: Thanks man. It's great to be back. It's been to long.

"Yeah man. It wasn't same without you but it's not about the destination. It's about the journey."

Finn: Glad to see you learn a lot at NXT. Hey, can you do me a favour.

"Sure bud-"

Finn push me against the wall with his right arm on my neck.

Finn: You hurt one of your and my great friends! I was taken for the fact that of all the people, it was you that hurt Becky. So I giving a warning. Stay away the hell from Becky.

I felt Relentless trying to take over and beat down Finn. I know they train together and aren't the best of friends.

I didn't have any excuse to say. Nobody would understand who I am. So I had to agree to what he said. "Yes sir..."

Finn: For her sake, and yours. I will hurt you if you ever make her cry again.

Finn walked away while I try to catch my breath (wink wink).

What the hell did I do?


	27. Chapter 27

Champions

Tag Team

Raw: Gallows Anderson

SD: The Usos

Women's

Raw: Sasha Banks

SD: Becky Lynch

Intercontinental

Cesaro

United States

Roman Reigns

Universal

Kevin Owens

World

AJ Styles

Royal Rumble

Finn Balor

Bayley

-RB-

"What did I do?"

Relentless: You didn't do anything. I did you a favor.

"What the hell you mean?!"

Relentless: I saved you from wasting your time with someone else.

"So it was you that made Becky cry..."

Relentless: Damn straight! You always think that women are just lovely, beautiful creatures. News flash, they're not! They're heartless.

"She's not heartless, Rahzel"

Relentless: You don't know that. But you do what you want. You want Valentine's Day 2009 to come back, be my guest. Remember who got you out of depression. Remember who's your conscience.

You need to realize that this isn't a movie that the good guy will always get the girl. The shit isn't real! This is the real world Russell.

You're just like the heart. Keeps beating when you see a gorgeous lady. But never listens to me, the brain! I'm telling that it's a trap.

I lay in my bed, tears rolling down my cheeks. I tuned out my version of the voice of reason and keep thinking back to Finn.

I hurt Becky so bad that her former mentor threaten me not to see her again. Hard to do that when we're on the same show.

I really screwed up big time.

Smackdown Live

Smackdown opened up with GM Daniel Bryan and the superstars surrounding the ring.

Daniel: First off, I want thank all the Smackdown superstars who competed in the Royal Rumble match. All of you did great Sunday night.

Now the road to WrestleMania is underway, there is one more Smackdown PPV left. WWE Elimination Chamber.

We will have two title matches inside the barbaric structure. The Intercontinental and World Championship.

For the Intercontinental Championship, it will be: Cesaro, Rahzel, Dolph Ziggler, Luke Harper, Baron Corbin and the sixth man will be announced later tonight.

For the WWE World Championship: AJ Styles, Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose, Bray Wyatt, Kane, and John Cena!

The crowd was cheering on as I thought about stepping inside the elimination chamber. A structure made to punish the human body.

But to get the Intercontinental Championship, I'll risk it!

Backstage

I was backstage, getting ready for my tag team match against The Wyatt Family. The World Champ, AJ Styles came in.

I know him and Finn are great friends. So I knew what he was going to say.

"Listen man, I don't want to get on your bad side. I'm sorry for what I did. I got the message."

AJ: Woah man, I mean no harm. I know Finn talk to you. But I just want to know that you didn't mean to. You seem to like her and you're a nice guy.

I just want to tell you that Finn has me look after you. You're a big kid and you know what to do. I'm sorry Rahzel. Just doing something for my best friend.

"It's okay AJ. Finn and I are...well were good friends. I'm just going to respect his wishes. It's not like Becky wanted to talk to me anyway."

I tied up my jordans and got up. "AJ, please tell her, I'm sorry."

Rahzel ??? vs The Wyatt Family

Bray and Luke were waiting in the ring while I was being interview by Renee Young.

Renee: Rahzel, are you better after beating Bray Wyatt at the Royal Rumble.

"To tell you the truth, no. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think. Bray isn't someone to mess with. But this past Sunday, I beat him. Now, I got a shot at Intercontinental Championship. I gotta get my mind set on the elimination chamber."

Renee: You did more than beat Bray, you made him tap.

"Stop it Renee, no I didn't. Now if you don't mind, I got a match."

I came out with a great reaction from the crowd. I truly miss it. I waited outside the ring for my mystery partner.

Announcer: You are about to witness a superstar full of greatness, potential, charisma, and excitement like no other. Now, witness perfection!

TEN

The crowd erupt as The Perfect Ten,

Tye Dillinger walked out.

Mauro: The Perfect Ten, Tye Dillinger has made to Smackdown Live!

Scottie: Dillinger, who debut at the Rumble match is now at Smackdown.

Mauro: Dillinger will be the sixth man to be in Intercontinental Elimination Chamber match in four weeks.

His opponent, Rahzel and Luke Harper will join him along with Baron Corbin, Dolph Ziggler, and the champ, Cesaro.

Moments later

Mauro: Shinning Wizard from Rahzel hitting Bray. Tye Dillinger goes with the roll up on Harper.

1, 2, 3

Ring announcer: Here's your winners, Rahzel and Tye Dillinger!

Mauro: Good team match from Rahzel and Dillinger.

JBL: Remember, they team tonight. But opponents in four weeks inside that career altering match.

Scottie: The elimination chamber is blocking these six men to WrestleMania. Cesaro has a major chance to lose the Intercontinental Championship.


	28. Chapter 28

I wasn't scheduled for live events so I went to WWE Performance Center to work out for to get ready for my match in a couple of weeks.

When I went inside, some of the new NXT superstars shook my hand and I went to work out.

Raij and Brick were working out as well. Next week, they'll get their rematch for the Tag Team Championship.

Raij: Russ, you're going to be in the most dangerous structure in the WWE. But we know you can walk out with the championship.

"I know man. Thanks for reminding me. But I know I have a chance to walk out with that belt. There's dangerous men in there with me. Corbin and Harper. You know who would love destroying them?"

Raij: Rahzel will love it. Like a Lion in a cage filled with gazelles.

Brick: You still mad at him for what happened?

"Of course! Becky was a sweetheart to me and he goes and ruins my chances with her."

Raij: Maybe Russ, it's time to look for someone new. I'm gonna help like you help me with Noelle.

"No thanks Raij-"

Raij: Please Russell. I know one lady for The Werewolf.

Brick: You're not thinking about?

Raij: The one who's staring at you right now.

I looked around the Performance Center, but didn't see anyone looking at me.

Brick: What does werewolf need to transform?

"A moon...ah dammit."

I looked to see Ember Moon training in the ring. She is a gorgeous lady and very athletic since she came up to NXT.

"Ember Moon?"

Raij: Yes man. She's beautiful and witty. Give her a chance.

Brick: She's been checking you out. Even when you were doing squats.

I thought about talking to her while I was here. I decide to talk to her after I work out.

After I got a shower, I saw Ember heading to the back. I went up to her, slightly nervous about talking her.

"Hi Ember."

Ember: Oh h-hi Rahzel. How was your workout?

"It was good. I was wondering if you want to get some coffee after you're done with your workout?"

Ember: Yes Rahzel, I would love to.

"Great. I'll wait for you."

Ember went to the locker room and change her clothes. After she changed, we went to Starbucks around the corner.

We chatted about NXT and recent events. She was going to get a #1 Contender match for the NXT Women's Championship. We finished our drinks.

Ember: What else do you want to do?

"I know a go kart place we can go there."

We went to an inside go kart course and ride around the tracks. After that we went to play arcade games and then laser tag.

We walked out happy and exhausted. We rode to her apartment. We walked up to the 4th floor. She live across from where I live at till I roomed in my brother's house.

We got up to her room.

Ember: I had an awesome time with you. Glad you ask me to coffee.

"I had an awesome time with you too. It was what I needed."

There was a moment of silence.

Ember: When will I see you again?

"I don't have any live events this week. We can go do dinner and a movie on Friday?"

Ember: That'll be great. See you then, Russell.

"See you then, Adrienne."

We hugged as she went into her room. Today was great. We loved video games, the same taste in music, go karts, and looking up at the starry night sky.

It was good to get Becky out of my mind. I finally got a smile back on my face. We got great chemistry and hope it gets better.

Friday

"So how do I look?" I asked.

Liv looked at my white polo shirt, black dress pants and white Jordans to match.

Liv: off with the polo and wear a dress shirt and this bow tie.

She hands me a light blue bow tie. After two minutes, I walked out with the shirt and tie on.

Liv: You look amazing. You'll definitely got her.

"Thanks. Don't know what I'll do without you."

Raij: It was us that helped you with her!

"Thank you Raijn and Brick. You two are awesome best friends."

Brick: Don't you ever forget that!

Liv: What did happen with you and Becky?

"Nothing, nothing happened between us" I told her as I walked out of the hotel room.

I arrived at the apartment and by Ember's room.

Before I knocked, I got a text message. I look to see it was from Becky

Becky

B: Hi Russ

I ignored it because I pictured Finn's face. I put my phone on silent and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Adrienne looked amazing in her purple blouse and black jeans.

Ember: You look great.

"You are absolutely beautiful."

She chuckle as she blushes. We walked to my rental car and off to dinner.

After dinner and a movie, we sat on the front of the car, looking at the night sky full of stars.

"What a great beautiful night."

Ember: Yes it is. Thank you so much for this week. Couldn't ask for a better guy like you.

"Couldn't ask for a better lady like you."

Both of our hazel eyes stare at each other. We start to lean closer, our heads inching together.

Then my lips met hers. I taste her berry lip gloss mixed with my cherry chapstick. We broke the kiss for a second before she continue on kissing me.

Best date ever.

Sunday

I made it to the next city where Smackdown was going to be. What a perfect week it's been for me. I didn't want to leave Ember but duty calls.

She had a live event all weekend. But I'll be seeing her before the trip overseas next weekend.

I begin to unpack, but a knock on the door stop me. I walk to the door and saw Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows, whose holding a black bag.

Karl: Sorry man.


	29. Chapter 29

I was walking through the hotel with a black sack bag on my head with Anderson and Gallows guiding me.

The two Club members walk me into a dark room and sat me down on a bed.

The door slam closed and the bag went off my head, revealing the mastermind for my kidnapping.

Becky: Sorry Russ. But you left me no chance.

"What are you? The Queen of the Club?"

Becky laugh as I was calming down.

The laughter stop as she look at me. The mood started to go down.

Becky: I'm sorry for all of this. For Fergul and all of this. I was hurt from the things you said and everyone wanted you dead. But they saw what was going on between you and Bray, they'll waited to talk to you.

But Finn got to you first.

"How did you know about me and Finn?"

Becky: AJ told me on Tuesday. When he talk to you, he kinda know that you didn't mean what you said.

"No, I deserve it. I hurt our friendship. I'm difficult with my emotions."

Becky: Scottie told me about going to your dark place. I just don't you want to go there...

I smiled at the orange headed girl. "I'm sorry, Bex Bex. It's not easy like that. It's like the werewolf. You don't want to turn but when that moon rise up, I'm going to turn.

Relentless is the same way. Like Finn's so called "Demon King" side of him. But Relentless feeds off hatred and anger.

Becky: Take him to anger management.

Both of us laughed as I felt Relentless pounding my head.

"How you know I was here?"

Becky: Karl saw you entering your room. So I planned to have you here while AJ was with Fergul.

"Kidnapping me was the perfect plan." I said sarcastic

Becky: I texted you on Friday and I thought you were text back. I...missed you.

"I was on a-" I was interrupted by the doorknob jiggling.

Becky: Oh no!

"What? Isn't just Karl and Luke?"

Becky: No, it's Finn!

My eyes widen at the sound of his name. Becky motion me to hide underneath the bed. I hid under and stay quiet.

Finn walked into the room with bags in his hands. Becky went over to help him.

Finn: Thank you Becky. Have you seen Raijn and Corey? I'm looking for Russell and I know he's here.

Becky: He's...somewhere.

There was a scent in the room.

Finn: Is that cologne I smell?

Becky: If it is, it must be yours.

Finn: It doesn't smell like mine...

Finn walked to the bathroom. I crawled out as she opened the door. I ran out of the room. I knew I put on too much cologne.

Finn: What's going on?

Becky: Nothing. Sasha suppose to come over but she isn't here yet.

Finn: Are y'all still going out tonight?

Becky: Duh, girl's night out

Finn smack himself in the head. He grabbed the ice bucket and went out.

Outside in the hallway, he saw his former Bullet Club members, Anderson and Gallows.

Gallows: Sup Fergski

Finn: Hey. Can y'all do something for me?

Anderson: Sure man.

Finn: I told y'all about Russell and Becky. She's miserable without him. But I don't think he feels sorry about it. Well yet.

Becky is going to a club with her best friends. Just make sure Russell isn't there.

Gallows: How we know he's there?

Finn: Brick and Raijn are going. Brick tends to drink and Raij will be drinking as well. So Russell will have to look after both of them.

Anderson: Okay man. We'll do it bro.

The three went their separate ways. Not knowing on the other of the door they were talking in front, Brick and Raij were eavesdropping.

Raij: Finn has Russell to avoid Becky.

Brick: Hold on, Becky and Finn are best friends. He saw what happened and told Russ to stay away. Russell is respecting Finn's wishes.

Raij: What if Russ didn't apologize for what he say. It must killing him...well not lately.

Brick: So what are you saying?

Raij: We going to sneak Russ to that club and he'll apologize to Becky. Then well he's staying away from her, they'll still be on good terms.

Brick only sigh at Raij's plan. It was stupid. So stupid...

Brick: It might just work.


	30. Chapter 30

As I laid on my bed, getting some rest, my cell phone rang. It was Raij.

"Yo man"

Raij: Hey, what you doing tonight?

"Why?"

Raij: Brick and I are going to the Sapphire Club tonight. You can join us.

"Or babysit you two!"

Raij: I don't need to be babysit.

"Infamous Miami incident."

Raij: Ugh, always on that. Listen, we know about you, Finn, and Becky. So we want to help you apologize to her. Finn is not going. But he got his cronies looking after her.

I thought about going with them. I never apologize to her because of Finn. My heart says go. My brain says...

Relentless: Do whatever.

"I'll go but I better not have one incident with you two."

Brick: Don't worry. We'll be fine. I'll be drinking and Raij gets to babysit me.

Famous sober words...

Sapphire Club

Becky, Sasha, and Charlotte went into the Sapphire club. Karl and Luke were already inside as well as The Rowdyruff Boyz.

Brick took his third shot while his partners were looking around for the orange haired lass.

Raij: I see The Club. But not little miss lass kicker.

Brick: She'll be here. Anyway, let's party!

Brick headed to the dance floor. I looked at Raij and he went after him. I went to grab me a drink.

Hour and a half later

I was on my third margarita on the rocks, feeling a little tipsy. I walk around for a bit to find Becky.

But I bumped into Karl and Luke.

Anderson: Hey man. There you are.

"Woah, we ain't doing this!"

Gallows: Woah Russ. We here because of Finn. But we know Becky didn't speak much to you.

Anderson: We found a utility closet so you can talk to her in peace.

The two and I went to the closet. I got in there so they can find her.

While I was stuck in there, I got a lovely message from The Moon Goddess.

-RZ-

Karl and Luke went over to the table that Sasha and Charlotte were sitting at. Charlotte was drinking water from dancing on the dance floor. Sasha seem bored.

Anderson: Hey, where's Becky?

Sasha: Raijn and Brick was walking with her.

Gallows and Anderson looked at each other.

Both: Oh boy!

Finn was at the hotel, putting together a lego battleship. He froze in place, his eyes went all black.

Finn: He's there

Becky: Okay boys, no need push along.

Raij: I know but we gotta get Russ. So go to this utility closet, we get him, chat chat chat, be friends again.

Becky didn't get to say anything as Raij pushed her in the closet.

The two boys went on to find Russell.

"I swear we're destined to do seven seconds in heaven."

Becky turn on the flashlight on her phone to see Russell in front of her.

Becky: What are you doing here?

"Gallows and Anderson. You?"

Becky: Brick and Raij.

The two laughed as their friends got them in this situation.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to said-"

Becky: Russell, I understand. You have a dark past and it helps you get into character. You did hurt me and I wanted to hurt you back. But I couldn't be away from you. I hated that we were separated from each other.

"I hated that we left on a bad note. Now Finn doesn't want me with you."

Becky: Russ, you're...with me now.

Russ POV

My heart start to beat fast. Was it the drinks or is Becky saying things that I wish she said years ago.

But I'm with Ember. I gotta stop this!

Becky: and last we were in a predicament like this, it lasted 10 seconds. I hope it last longer.

Relentless: Finn is here.

"Finn is here!"

Becky gasp as her former mentor is here.

Becky: How you know? Some sort of spider sense?

"You can say that."

-RZ-

Finn walked in front of the long line of Sapphire Club. The bouncer stopped him.

Bouncer: Back in the lin-

Finn touched the muscular man on his shoulders and he passed out. Finn walked on as well as the people waiting in line.

-RZ-

Becky: What do we do?

"You go back out to the club. I gotta make a call right quick. Go!"

Becky walked out of the closet as Relentless took over my body. I can feel Balor presence heading my way.

-RZ-

A trail of bodies were on the floor. Some of the people were scared and some didn't care because screw security.

Finn head towards the utility closet, look of anger on his face. He got to the door and snatched it open.

Rahzel: Can a guy gets some priv- Oh it's you, Demon King.

Finn: Rahzel the Relentless, cut the bullshit. I sense Rebecca was here!

Rahzel: I haven't seen her. I'm babysitting the drunk idiots. I said my peace with her. I don't believe I'm on her good side.

Finn: Like I said, stay away from her or else.

Rahzel: Or else what Balor?!

Rahzel grabbed Finn by his neck, choking him.

Rahzel: You're still weak! I can kill you right now. How would it be for Fergul to see Becky's face with your head and body separated.

Finn: Oh Rahzel. You couldn't kill even on your best day.

Rahzel's eyes turn yellow like a wolf, tightening the grip on Finn's neck.

Rahzel: Let's test that out!

Russell: RELENTLESS, NOT HERE! Especially not here!

Finn: [Laughs] The voice of reason! That's why you're not the same Rahzel I knew.

Rahzel release his grip on the neck of Finn.

Rahzel: Just get out of here before I change my mind. But remember, when we meet again, the voice of reason can't save you, Demon King.

Finn: Goodbye, werewolf.

Finn walked away, snapping his finger. The passed out security start to stir up as the Demon King walked out of the club.

Rahzel: Always ruining the moment.

Russell: I have to. Fergul is still my friend.

Rahzel: Friend. What a joke.

-RZ-

I took over my body and walked to find Raij. Only to find Sasha Banks.

Sasha: We got a problem.

"What happened?"

Sasha: Brick is gone. So is Charlotte.

"Oh my God...Miami!"


	31. Chapter 31

Sasha and I went to find Charlotte. Raij and Becky went to find Brick. Karl and Luke went along on the search.

Sasha: So what happened to you?

"What you mean?" I asked her softly.

Sasha: You ignored Charlotte when you were last on Raw, the Becky situation. Then you went insane the past two months.

Now you're back together like everything is back to normal. Charlotte was worried about you and Becky was as well. Now start talking.

"I don't know what happened. I don't remember everything but, I'm back to normal now. Only thing I can do is apologize."

Sasha: Good luck with that. Especially with Pauline. She's going to hug the death out of you. She said that Bray had your personality in his wacky world while your body was hurting people.

I laughed as that was really true. Bayley reminds me of a random person. Or pony.

"That's crazy."

Sasha: That's what Ash, Becky, and I said. But maybe she's right.

Thank goodness my phone went off. It was a text from Raij. They found Brick in a cab.

"Bex and Raij got Brick. They're taking him to the hotel. He loves In and Out Burger."

Sasha: So Charlotte is left. Oh where is she?!

"Mercs, go back to the hotel. It's 3 in the morning. You got Raw tomorrow and Nia Jax to deal with. You need your energy. I'll find her and bring her back to the hotel."

Sasha: Russ, thanks.

I waited with her to get a cab. Once it came, she got in and left.

I went back to the club to see Charlotte came back. She was sitting at a table, watching the workers clean up.

Charlotte: Russy! Where you been? Where's Sash and Beck?

"They went back to the hotel while I went to look for you" I said sternly.

Charlotte: I [hiccup] was here the whole time. I was stuck in the bathroom. When I came back, Sasha was gone. So I waited.

I smiled as she was okay. I carried her to a cab and rode back to the hotel. I texted Sasha that we were at her room but no message. I was going to knock but Charlotte stop my hand.

Charlotte: [Whisper] Don't knock. It's hard to keep Pamela to stay asleep. Mercy has my key.

"You can sleep in my room then" I said as we walked off.

We arrived at my room. I laid Charlotte on my bed. I walked off till I heard her groaned.

Charlotte: Are you coming to bed?

"I'm going to wash up first."

After I took a quick shower, Charlotte was sound asleep. I went to the adjustable couch, made it to a bed and went to sleep.

What a night.

-RZ-

The sun rays shine on the Queen of the Queen City. Charlotte stir up from her sleep. She had a slight hangover from last night's Girl's Night Out. She wasn't drinking to have fun.

She was drinking to get someone out of her head.

She got up and walked slowly to the bathroom. After she freshen up, she went to find her clothes. Her suitcase wasn't there. Neither was Sasha's or Bayley's.

Charlotte found a note on the table along with food in a styrofoam container from Ihop.

"Dear Ash,

Sorry for last night. Let's say we prevented another Miami incident. I got you breakfast when you wake up. I told Mercy and Pamela that you were at my room. Here's your key for their room.

Hope you'll be okay. Enjoy Raw

-Russ"

The name she didn't want to see nor the room she didn't want to be in. Russell hurt her heart for the actions in December.

He must've been in the Sapphire Club last night along with his idiot friends. She wanted to leave. Gathering her clothes, food, and the key. She left the room.

-RZ-

I come back to my room to see Charlotte was gone. Not even a good morning though? It was okay. I know she's angry at me. Sasha told me she was upset with me from ignoring her.

No thanks to Relentless.

I created him so the blame goes to me as well.

I look at my reflection and I wanted to punch it into pieces. But my anger went away as I saw Adrienne calling me.

Smackdown Live

2 weeks till Elimination Chamber

Tom Philips: Hello. In 2 weeks, Elimination Chamber will take place. The Intercontinental Championship will on the line inside the merciless structure.

My guest at this time is one of the competitors who is going after the belt, Rahzel.

"Thank you Tom. Glad to be here."

Tom: Let's talk about a couple of months ago. I know you from NXT and seeing that side of you was...scary. How can deal with that?

"I'm going to keep it G-undred with you Tom...I don't remember much about what happened. Bray took me into his world and I was petrified.

But I got out of his world. Look where it got me, a shot at the Intercontinental Championship."

Tom: Your first title shot. But also, your first time inside the Elimination Chamber. How is that going in your head?

"It's crazy. It's the most relentless structure built in the WWE. 16 ft high, 36 ft diameter, 10 tons, and 2 miles of chains. I'm going to be locked inside with five other superstars.

But that's what you gotta go through to get the belt. That's what I'm going to do. Go through punishment and become the Intercontinental Champion.

Tom: Which side of Rahzel will we see in 2 weeks?

"You just gotta find out on WWE Network."

After my interview with Tom Philips, I went to gather my things from the locker room and head out. There were no superstars.

But I did find a note on top of my gym bag. I open it and read it.

"SURPRISE!"

Suddenly, my body and bones were aching by someone's arms.

"Bayley!"


	32. Chapter 32

Bayley let go of me after what felt like the 300th time of saying "Let me go!"

Bayley: We need to talk Russ Russ. Somewhere more privately and enjoyable!

I rolled my eyes as I sighed. I found a pizza place around the arena. We went to the back of the restaurant to avoid attention and sat there.

Waiter took our drink orders. Bayleaf got water because it's too late to have soda. I got a margarita because dealing with her, I'll need a drink.

Bayley: How you been?

"Great."

Bayley: You sure?

"Yes."

Bayley: Positive?

"Yes."

Bayley: Are you gay?

"Yes."

Bayley: Does your mom know you're gay?

"Ye-hey what the hell?!" I said as she giggled.

Bayley: You answered.

Our drinks came and I quickly drink mine and order another one.

Bayley is a sweetheart and an awesome friend. She does have her moments.

Bayley: So?

"So?"

Bayley: Can I speak to him?

"Him who?"

Bayley: [Whispers] Rahzel

I act confused as she want to talk with Rahzel the Relentless. I start to laugh awkward.

"I just play him. He's not real, that's it Pamela."

Bayley: Don't play that shit with me. I just want to talk to him.

My eyes widen as I heard the profanity out of her sweet mouth.

Relentless: Uh, that's scary. Even for me.

I closed my eyes and concentrate. Rahzel took over.

-RZ-

Rahzel: What do you want, little girl?

Bayley: I just want to know you better. Know why you hate people and know why you hurt Rebecca and Ashley.

Rahzel: I've got the perfect answer for all your questions.

Bayley: [Smiling] What is it?

Rahzel: None of your damn business.

Bayley: Razzy, you gotta open up. I will understand your problems and hopefully fix them.

Rahzel: It's Rahzel! I'm not going to tell you. I'll let the creator of my existence tell you.

-RZ-

After I switched back to my body, I told Pamela the truth behind Rahzel. He was my dark side.

After being beat up in high school by the football team with my cheating ex girlfriend around the time laughing at me, I was tired of being a good guy. I knew there was a bad side inside me. But I could never be that way.

Practicing martial arts, I show them who the hell I was. They wouldn't respect me. But when their captain was expelled for what he did to me and lost his scholarship, they begin to fear me.

The saying goes "It's always the quite ones." We're not quite. We're scheming.

After that, I created Rahzel, the person I can be that no one wants see. I love the fear I saw in everyone's eyes when they saw me.

I graduated high school with honors and no more problems after that.

But after a couple of years, Raij told me about seeing Dana and her ex together. I was furious. To blinded by my anger to see that I was frustration out on Raij, Scottie, and Brick. They knew that side of me that day.

I hid myself from friends and it seem like Rahzel was comforting me in my darkest days.

Pamela was listening on, eating all of our pizza. I end my tale, Pam finishing her last of cheese pizza.

Bayley: Russell, you are loved by all your friends and family. Never forget that. You are an amazing son, amazing brother, an awesome best friend, and more importantly, an incredible guy.

You would do more for anyone, even that tramp, Dana.

"Pamela!"

Bayley: Just saying. I think you're a great person, Russell or Rahzel. I bet he's a good guy underneath that anger and hatred.

But if you drive the ones that care about you, you'll will have no one but yourself. You will live your worst fear, being alone.

Now I know that you got a lot on your plate. But when you get a chance, please talk to Ashley.

"I will Pam. Thanks a lot" I said smiling at her.

Bayley: You're welcome. Just know the next time you do this, I'll rip out your heart and feed it to Raijn and Corey.

"What?" I asked but she was gone. She left her money for her side of her order. I swear reminds me of somebody. It's weird...


	33. Chapter 33

Smackdown Live

5 Days till Elimination Chamber

I was dressed up in the locker room. Christy, the interviewer walked in and asked to interview me. I smiled and said yes.

Christy: Rahzel, you team up with the World Champ, AJ Styles tonight against John Cena, and your opponent this Sunday, the Intercontinental Champion, Cesaro.

What are you thoughts about your match?

"AJ and I have our difference. He's stuck up, arrogant, self center. Oh I forgot: the FACE that runs this PLACE!"

AJ: And don't forget it!

AJ walks in the room, shooing Christy out of the room.

AJ: You're right, Rahzel. We do have our differences. I'm the champ and you're not!

"AJ, you're talking to the next Intercontinental Champion. More importantly, [taps on the World Championship belt] the future WWE World Champion."

AJ: Dream on kid! You're not even on my level. So stay on your level with Apollo Crew and Ellsworth. Bunch of nobodies that don't belong here.

"You may be a big name AJ. Eventually, you and I are face each other for the title. I'm going beat you. See you later, partner."

I walked away with a smirk on my face as AJ looked disgusted.

Cesaro (IC) John Cena vs Rahzel AJ Styles (World)

10 minutes after

AJ and I were dominating the match as well as show one off. Everytime we make a tag, we slap each other in the face.

After a wicked uppercut off the ropes, Cesaro and I slowly crawl towards are partners. I leap and tag AJ in as Cena was tagged in as well.

Mauro: Cena clothesline Styles over and over.

Cena did his usual moves, he hits the five knuckle shuffle. He waits for AJ to get up for the AA. He picks him up, but AJ was fighting back.

This cause Cena to struggled and back up to my side. I tag myself in the match without Cena knowing.

Scottie: Cena hits the AA on Styles!

JBL: Rahzel flying high at Cena!

Mauro: He hit him with The Phenomenal Forearm!

I pin Cena, Styles Pelé kick Cesaro off the apron.

1, 2, 3

Ring announcer: Here's your winners: Rahzel and the WWE World Champion, AJ Styles!

Scottie: That's how you make a statement! Pinning John Cena with AJ Styles' move!

Mauro: Like you said Ace, Rahzel has tremendous momentum going to the Elimination Chamber this Sunday.

JBL: We may have a new Intercontinental Champion, guys!

The referee went hand Cesaro the Intercontinental belt, but I snatched it and holding it up, staring at The Swiss Superman.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around. AJ slapped me in the face.

AJ: Who told you to use my move?! You're not phenomenal! I am! You're nothing!

Tick

AJ: Worthless!

Tock

AJ: Not on my level!

Tick

AJ: I'm the champ that runs the camp!

Tock

I strike AJ with the Intercontinental belt, knocking him down. I grabbed the World Championship and look at it.

Soon. Soon, it will be mine.

Mauro: We may have seen the future for Rahzel! This sunday, he has the chance to win the Intercontinental Champion.

But is this a sign for what we can expect from Rahzel? The future World Champion?

The show ends with me raising The Intercontinental and World Championship belts.

-RB-

Smackdown Live presents

Elimination Chamber

Tag Team Turmoil

Smackdown Tag Team Championship

Smackdown Women's Championship

Becky Lynch (C) vs Naomi

#1 Contenders Match

Faces Women's Champion at WrestleMania

Alexa Bliss vs Nikki Bella

Intercontinental Championship

Elimination Chamber Match

Cesaro (IC)/ Rahzel/ Baron Corbin/ Tye Dillinger/ Luke Harper/ Dolph Ziggler

WWE World Championship

Elimination Chamber Match

AJ Styles (C)/ John Cena/ Bray Wyatt/ Randy Orton/ Dean Ambrose/ Kane


	34. Chapter 34

I was backstage at Elimination Chamber exercising, preparing for the match I was dreading.

Becky walked into the red lit room I was in.

Becky: Hey Razz, there's someone here that would like to speak with you.

I kip up from doing sit ups to see Ember walk in. We got closer, hug and kiss. Becky left, closing the door.

Ember: I'm here to see you win the Intercontinental Championship tonight.

"Thanks babe. Glad you're here, rooting for me. Have my own cheerleader."

Ember: After what you did on Tuesday, people are talking about a bigger championship opportunity.

"Thats great! I hope I get it. But first, it's about tonight and bringing the Intercontinental Championship and you with me."

We kissed again before she left. Becky slowly peek her head out of the door. She seem slightly sad.

Becky: Hey, Shane and Daniel want you in the office.

"Okay Bex Bex" I said, putting on my new t-shirt that said "G-100."

Before I left, I look at the irish beauty. "Are you okay?"

Becky: [punch me in the arm playfully] Yes Razz, now go before I drag you there!

"Drag me? Sweetheart, you must not know who I am."

When I arrive to the office, the five competitors for the Intercontinental Championship were there.

Shane: Glad all of you made it. Now we only made a "Beat the Clock" challenge to determine the entries for the WWE World Championship.

Daniel: We didn't do a "Beat the Clock" challenge for this match because we think all six of you have impressed us through the month of January to now.

So the entries of your match are a mystery.

Shane: But, the first two superstars to start the match will be Luke Harper and Dolph Ziggler, two former Intercontinental Champions. The rest of you, will have time for yourself till the next superstar will be in the match.

We wish you all good luck.

I went back to the dark room after to change my attire.

"Relentless, you're with five opponents inside the Chamber, give them hell!"

I close my eyes to let Relentless take over.

Relentless: Good! They'll all suffer!

-RZ-

Intercontinental Championship

Elimination Chamber Match

Cesaro (IC)/ Rahzel/ Tye Dillinger/ Baron Corbin/ Luke Harper/ Dolph Ziggler

Rahzel crawled out to through the smoke that filled the stage. Blood digitally drip down for his titantron. When he crawled, blood spots would mark down.

Mauro: This isn't the first time we seen Rahzel the Relentless. On Smackdown two months ago, he fought Bray Wyatt. This would be his PPV debut, as well as stepping inside the Elimination Chamber.

Tom: See Rahzel in this violent alter ego on NXT, he is a dangerous person. Going inside the chamber tonight, I fear for the others in this match.

The referee guided Rahzel to his chamber cell. Relentless growled at the ref as he went inside, Dillinger coming out.

Rahzel: Make sure this is lock. If not, I will get out and whip their ass!

Dillinger, Corbin, Harper, and Ziggler came out. The last chamber cell was for Cesaro who walked out with the championship. He went inside the cell.

The referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt and the match started.

20 minutes later

(Eliminations: Dolph Ziggler)

Mauro: Tye Dillinger and Rahzel are the last two superstars left in their cells. Baron Corbin and Luke Harper double teaming Cesaro.

The lights in arena dimmed as the light above the cells went on and off between Dillinger's and Rahzel's cell.

The light shined on Dillinger, unlocking his cell.

Mauro: Rahzel has the last spot in the cell.

Scottie: Gives him an advantage in the match.

JBL: He looks so bored in there.

5 minutes later

(Eliminations: D. Ziggler, L. Harper)

Rahzel ran out of his cell like a kid on Christmas. He hopped in the ring and start suplexing his opponents.

Mauro: Rahzel got t-bone suplex, belly to belly, fisherman, German, wheelbarrow, side suplex, #younameit

Scottie JBL: Don't start that Mauro!

3 minutes later

(Eliminations: D. Ziggler, L. Harper, T. Dillinger)

Rahzel finish pinning Tye Dillinger. He turn his attention on to the champ, but The Lone Wolf grabbed him and perform a reverse suplex onto to steel floor outside the ring.

Rahzel wiggled in pain. Baron grab the Werewolf up and ram him into the chain walls before throwing him through the cell door.

The crowd gasp as Rahzel didn't seem to move.

Baron: Stay the hell in there!

Baron went back inside the ring, only to get uppercut by Cesaro.

6 minutes later

Mauro: Baron has Cesaro pinned.

Scottie: He's pulling the tights!

1, 2, 3

Cesaro has been eliminated!

Mauro: We will have a new Intercontinental Champion tonight! Either Baron Corbin or Rahzel.

Baron had a grin on his face as the last person was in the cell, still proned.

JBL: Baron has one person left. Rahzel is in trouble.

Baron kick the plastic glass, reaching for Rahzel's arm. Once he grab it, Relentless came back to life, slamming Corbin's on the steel pole.

Baron step away, holding his right arm. Rahzel walk through the door, picks up Corbin by the waist. Rahzel spears Corbin through a chamber cell.

The crowd chants "holy shit" as the two men were down.

Mauro: Rahzel is down. Corbin is down. One of these men will be Intercontinental Champion.

Scottie: Someone is walking out with the belt tonight.

Baron crawl out the cell and crawled into the ring. Rahzel use the cell walls to pick himself up. Baron was up on one knee. Rahzel walk to the ropes, jump on the top rope and leap off.

Mauro: Rahzel taking flight. Baron's up, End of Days!

JBL: Ballgame! New champ!

1, 2, 3

Ring announcer: Here's your winner and NEW Intercontinental Champion: Baron Corbin!

JBL: Baron Corbin is going to WrestleMania as the Intercontinental Champion!

Mauro: The Lone Wolf got the biggest payday! Beat up his opponents and now is the champ.

Tom: Gotta give to Rahzel at the end. Taking the fight to Baron.

JBL: There's no prize for second place! Rahzel was so close. But one End of Days and here we are, Baron Corbin as the new Intercontinental Champion!


	35. Chapter 35

Smackdown Champions

Tag

The Uso

Women's

Becky Lynch

Intercontinental

Baron Corbin

World

AJ Styles

-RB-

I was in the trainer's room, icing my shoulders and my back. I was told that I need to see the doctor tomorrow about my ribs.

Becky, Ember, and Scottie were beside me as I laid down. Ember held my hand the whole time.

Scottie: Daniel said to take Tuesday off to get some rest. Cesaro has a rematch clause, so he'll face Baron.

"Whatever! I could've been champion tonight."

Ember: You're a champion to me.

"Thanks hun" I said. I caught Becky looking away. I sense a little jealous.

Becky: Let me go. Fergul probably looking for me. Get well soon, Razz.

"Take care Bex Bex" I said. She left the room and Scottie turns his head with smirk on his face.

Scottie: Go to Florida, see the doctor and let me know what happens. I'm going to on vacation Russell.

"Who's taking your place?"

Scottie: Tom. He's great on NXT. Can't go wrong.

"Okay bro. Have a great time!" I told Scottie and he walked out.

Adrienne and I looked at each other. "You get to deal with me all week."

Ember: [chuckles] No, you get to deal with me all week.

Both of us traveled to Florida. I had two cracked ribs. So I had the week off. But I watched Smackdown anyway. I watch Baron raise the Intercontinental Championship after beating Cesaro by cheating ways.

I'm going to win that belt. It could've been my only time going for a championship.

Ember: Russell, I got NXT tapings and live events this week.

"Awesome. I get to see you perform!"

Ember: It's about time!

"What you mean it's about time? I seen you perform at Takeover Brooklyn."

Ember: I love working you up. So cute.

Adrienne and I walk into Full Sail Arena. Great memories rushed in my head. She went to change to her attire as I got to meet some of the developing talent.

???: Guess who finally came back?

I smiled at the resident loud mouth I heard. I ran up and hugged Coach Bloom.

"Coach, Coach, bad ribs, bad ribs!"

Coach Bloom: Oh I forgot. Sorry Russ. How you been?

"I'm surviving. Just ready for WrestleMania."

Hunter: No need to rush, Russell.

I turn to Hunter and shake his hand.

Hunter: I saw your latest adventure. I know how it is to be close to winning gold. But it all comes in good time Russ.

"Thanks Mr. Hemsley."

We watch the production of NXT for the day. After hours, Adrienne and I went back to her apartment. We got chinese food and video games. We played for the rest of the night.

After playing video games, we cuddled on the couch, watching tv. She fell asleep with my left arm wrapped around her.

Relentless: To think you wanted Becky like this.

"Yeah. But I'm glad I'm with Adrienne. Her and I just connect. I'm surprised that you haven't said anything about her."

Relentless: L-let's keep it that way. But one problem and I'm going to bug you.

"Thanks Raz. Sounds like you're going S-A-W-F-T, SAWFT!"

Relentless didn't say anything. But the pounding in my head was his final response.

"Dick 'ead."

Saturday morning came and I wanted to surprise Adrienne with my awesome breakfast. So I went to the store to gather some food.

My phone ring while I was at the store. It was Bayley.

"Yo."

Bayley: Russell, what the hell is going on?! You're not going the script!

"What are you talking?"

Bayley: You were suppose to be with [Censored] by now! Who this Moon bitch?

"Uh hold on, I gotta another call" I told the hugger. This time it was Shane McMahon."

"Hey Commiss."

Shane: Hey Russell. We talked to your doctor and he told us you may be cleared for this coming Tuesday. We're having a Battle Royal to determine the #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania. I hope you're cleared up for this opportunity.

"Thank you Shane. It means a lot."

Shane: You're welcome. Hope to see you at Smackdown. Get some rest.

I end the call with Shane and back to the insanity with Bayley.

"Hello?"

???: Hello? Please listen! My name is Russell and I'm the author of the book, Rahzel: My moment. Bayley kiddnapped me and-

The sound of glass breaking was heard and I didn't hear from the guy after that.

Bayley: Sorry about that. He'll call you back

The call hung up.

"This is my life.

I was back at the apartment, cooking breakfast. I finish making Adrienne's plate. I brought her plate to the table she was sleeping across.

She begin to stir up from the aroma of her food.

Ember: You made breakfast!

"Just for you."

She kiss me on the cheek before going to brush her teeth. When she came back, we ate our food together, talking about going to park for a picnic.


	36. Chapter 36

Smackdown Live

6 weeks till WrestleMania

#1 Contenders Battle Royal Match

For the Intercontinental Championship

There were 20 men who were fighting to be #1 comtender. Fighting to face Baron Corbin for the Intercontinental Championship. Most importantly, fighting for a guarantee spot at WrestleMania.

18 men fallen. Only 2 remain.

Mauro: Cesaro and Rahzel are the last two men left.

JBL: The two men who fallen to Baron Corbin

Cesaro and I ran up and punch each other. Cesero start doing his uppercuts, stunning me. He went for another one, but I dodge it and perform a German suplex.

The Swiss Superman backflip and ran ahead of me. I got back up, only to get hit with the springboard uppercut.

After that, Cesaro signal for the Cesaro Swing. When he went to grab my legs, I did a hurricanrana, swinging him to the ropes.

Not wasting time, I went to clothesline him out of the ring. Cesaro lift me up and threw me out. I held on to the top rope and land on the apron.

I hop back in and was clothesline out. Both Cesaro and I landed out of the ring.

JBL: Cesaro won!

Scottie: Rahzel won!

JBL: Quit cheerleading your brother!

One referee raise Cesaro's arm as another referee raise my arm.

Tom: We're having a problem declaring a winner.

Mauro: Looks like both men's feet hit the floor.

Daniel Bryan walked out and talk to the referees who saw us fall off. They looked at the replay of the match.

After Daniel finish watching, he walks over to us.

Daniel: Both of you meet me in the office.

Cesaro and I looked at each other, walking behind the GM.

GM's office

Cesaro: I won the match!

"I won the match!"

Daniel: Both of you shut up!

Cesaro and I continue arguing after the match end in a no contest. Daniel just had it with both of us.

Daniel: Both of yours feet were on the floor at the same time. So we have no winner. But I have come up with an idea. It's not a popular choice but I think with you two, you'll blow the roof

Both of you with precipitate in a Best of 5 series to determine the #1 Contender for Corbin's Intercontinental Championship

Cesaro: I just did a best of 7 against Sheamus. That didn't end good!

"So you're saying that you don't want to participate in this best of 5. So you don't want to go to WrestleMania and win the Intercontinental Championship. And on top of that, you're forfeiting the #1 Contender to me?"

Cesaro: In the words of our General Manager here: No, no, and hell no! If I have to beat you to get my title back, then you're on.

Daniel: Great. You two will battle for the next couple of weeks. 3 times on Smackdown and 2 times on WWE Live Events. Whoever wins this series, faces Baron Corbin at WrestleMania.

Good luck to both of you because Match 1 starts tonight.

Best of 5-Match 1

Cesaro vs Rahzel

Cesaro and I locked up in the middle of the ring, he breaks the hold, push me off him. I got up and we went lock up. I kick him in the mid section and start to knee him on his left side of his body.

After beating the side, I gave him a taste of his own medicine, hitting him with uppercuts. He back up to the corner.

Reading his moves, he went for a clothesline. I ducked, jump on the middle and top turnbuckle. I leaped off and perform a corkscrew tornado DDT.

Minutes after

Cesaro and I were down after a superplex. My ribs begin to ache again, I could barely move without wincing in pain.

Cesaro got up and picked me up. I pushed him and deliver some kicks to the side of his body. He drop to one knee. I ran to the ropes, jump on and off the top rope, going for the snap kick.

Cesaro strike me with an uppercut. After I was down, he went for the pin.

1, 2, 3

Mauro: Cesaro with the win and the advantage going to Match 2!

Scottie: The pressure is now on for Rahzel!

JBL: Next week, we'll either have tie or 2-0 going into Match 3. Cesaro could go for the sweep!

Tom: We'll find out next week as The Road to WrestleMania continues on Smackdown!


	37. Chapter 37

Smackdown Live

5 weeks till WrestleMania

Best of 5-Match 3

Cesaro vs Rahzel

(Series tied 1-1)

Mauro: Last week on Smackdown, Cesaro picked up the first win in match 1 of the best of 5 series.

In New Mexico, Rahzel got the win he need to stay in the series.

Scottie: Yes he did. Cesaro was taking over in the match. As The Swiss Superman went for the Cesaro Swing, The Glorious One grab Cesaro, went for the rollup. 1, 2, 3, he got the win.

JBL: This week, Daniel Bryan has put stipulation in their next matches, starting tonight.

Cesaro and I were in the ring, ready for our 3rd match in this best of 5. This time I'll have the advantage. Daniel came out on the stage.

Daniel: Cesaro, Rahzel, you two are such great competitors. You two are hungry for the Intercontinental title shot at WrestleMania.

That's why I'm gonna make things a little difficult. Tonight, the two of you will battle in a street fight! Good luck!

Cesaro and I looked at each other, then the sign for WrestleMania. The bell rang and The Swiss Superman ran over towards me.

I grab him, lifting him up and driving to the turnbuckle! I slam my right shoulder into his mid section couple of times before he knee me in the face.

I back up, ducking his punch. I kicked him in the side of his body. I continue my attack till he was down.

Few minutes later

I smack Cesaro with a trash can lid, laying him out. I went underneath the ring, grabbing a trash can, tossing it in the ring.

Dragging Cesaro back in, my mind start to think about my weapons of choice. After putting the pieces together, a smile creeped on my face.

I drag Cesaro to the corner turnbuckle, inserting the trash can on him. I ran across to the other turnbuckle, climbing to the top rope.

Mauro: Scottie, what does Rahzel have on his mind?

Scottie: Something crazy Mauro.

Tom: Taking a high risk move!

I leap to the turnbuckle Cesaro was at and plant my feet on the trash can.

Mauro: Rahzel going Coast to Coast, a little Shane o' Mac in The Glorious One!

Scottie: That has to be it if Rahzel can make it to Cesaro and pin him.

I crawl my way to The Swiss Superman and pin him.

1, 2

Mauro: Cesaro kicks out at 2.

The two of us batter each other with weapons and high spots. The crowd was loving us and didn't want us to stop.

Cesaro set up six chairs. He set me up for his finisher, The Gotch Neutralizer. He was going to drop me on the chairs.

Oh hell no.

I held on to his legs to stop him from picking me up. He did it two more times before I pick him.

Mauro: Rahzel with Cesaro up. What is he planning on doing?

Scottie: Oh my goodness!

JBL: The Alabama Slamma!

Mauro: The Alabama Slam on the chairs!

1, 2, 3

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, Rahzel!

Mauro: Rahzel now leads the series, 2-1 with one more win that can happen at the Live Event this week.

Scottie: One win away from going to WrestleMania and facing Baron Corbin for The Intercontinental Championship.

After walking back to the locker room, shower, and a change of clothes, I got a text message from Becky.

Bex Bex

BB: Russ, meet me at Luigi's Italian Restaurant

R: Okay

After an half of an hour, I arrived at Luigi's with a purple polo shirt and black jeans on. The waiter showed me to my table and I sat down. I waited for an half of an hour, drinking two margaritas.

I was listening to my music, looking over my menu. The waiter was back with a tall blonde hair lady with him.

"Hi...Charlotte."


	38. Chapter 38

Hi...Charlotte."

Charlotte: Are you sure this is the right table?

Waiter: Yes it is.

I knew she didn't want to see me after I...Rahzel did to her while I was trapped in Bray's head. She sigh in defeat and sat down in front of me. The waiter took her drink order and walk away.

We sat in silence till I broke the ice.

"Ashley, I'm sorry for-"

Charlotte: Shove it Russell. Just shut up. Just why are you the way you are? Thinking that you can say you're sorry and the world will go back to normal. It doesn't work that way.

I worried about you and what was your response? Walk away like I didn't exist. Well you got what you wanted. So don't say you're sorry because I know you're not.

I sat there in silence from what Charlotte said. I only swallow my drink and avoid eye contact.

"Rahzel isn't just a person I play as in the ring. Rahzel is me. The man that wants to be feared than loved because nobody love him. The man that wants to beat people because people beat him up.

I wasn't myself when you saw me. I go to a dark place. A place where there's no friends, no family, no one. Just myself and my demons.

I can't tell you to forgive me, it's not my decision. All I do is tell you my side of the story. I'm an mean person underneath and I didn't want to cause another incident like what happened with Becky."

Charlotte: Then why didn't answer my text, call me, do something other ignore me. I thought we were friends. But I'm just someone that isn't Becky Lynch.

"No you're not" I told her.

Charlotte: When will you learn that it won't happen, Russell? She likes you but as a friend. When will you see that theres someone else other than her.

"I know there's someone else there. I never had a chance with Becky. But as close as her and I are, it was the best I got.

Charlotte took a sip of her wine while I paid the waiter.

Charlotte: What happened to us? We were better than this. Was it the call up? The brand split? We were great friends. Raij, Brick, Sash and I still hang out. But it's not the same without and I hate to say it...

Both of us: The Incredible Punstatic Duo

"I don't know Ashley...I don't know. Maybe it's one person. I think I know who. I gotta go. Long trip home before the steel cage match against Cesaro. Just one last time, I'm really sorry for what I did and I hope I can call you my friend."

I left the table and the restaurant.

-RZ-

Charlotte: Friend. Of course you're my friend. Just someone special...

Charlotte POV

4 years ago

I walked in the backstage arena of NXT after finishing my match. I watched some of the replays of my match.

I didn't like my performance out there. I am a Flair, born and breed for this business and I perform like that. That was trash. It took me this far to make it here and I do this.

Rahzel: Hey, are you okay?

I turn to see another NXT superstar. He had black and red attire and white contacts. I didn't answer him.

Rahzel: You're Charlotte. I saw your match. You did great out there!

"Don't say that. It wasn't my best performance. So, thanks for "trying" to cheer me up."

He chuckles a little and hands me a bottle of water.

Rahzel: I wasn't "trying" to cheer you up. You really did a great job out there. I've been in your shoes. Criticizing myself after my matches. But you'll get better.

"You have never been in my shoes before. How could you think fill up the shoes of a Flair?"

He drink some water, trying to processing what I said. After a couple of seconds, he spit out the water to the ground, looking at me with shock.

Rahzel: You're Ric Flair's daughter?!

I hand gesture to my chest where my attire says "Woooo."

Rahzel: What you doing out here. You should be Stylin' and profilin', limousine riding-

"Jet flying"

Rahzel: Kiss stealing

"Wheel dealing"

Both: Son of a gun.

We both laughed. I sighed as I want to build my own legacy, leaving of out the shadows of my father.

Rahzel: You'll do great. Now, you're here crying. But next thing you know, you'll be NXT Women's Champion.

It was then he said that I keep telling myself since we met.

Rahzel: Never lose hope. Hope fuels the heart and soul.

"Thanks um, uh what's your name?"

Rahzel: Russell. In the ring, Rahzel.

"Nice to meet you, Russell. Cute name."

Rahzel: Thank you Ms. Flair.

"Just call me Charlotte."


	39. Chapter 39

Smackdown Live

4 weeks till WrestleMania

Mauro: We continue The Road to Orlando for WrestleMania here on Smackdown Live. Our main event is the 5th and final match of the Best of 5 series to face Baron Corbin at WrestleMania.

Tom: That's right Mauro. It all started a couple of weeks ago during the #1 Contenders battle royal. Both Cesaro and Rahzel fell out at the same time. GM Daniel Bryan place the two superstars in a Best of 5 series. Two matches on Smackdown and two matches at Live Events.

Tonight is 2 out of 3 falls between Rahzel and Cesaro. After last week's WWE Live Event, the men fought inside a steel cage. Cesaro powered his way out of the cage after Rahzel worked on his ribs.

JBL: Now we wait for GM Daniel Bryan for the stipulations.

Daniel: Tonight's main event to determine the #1 Contender for Baron Corbin's Intercontinental Championship. There are 3 matches Rahzel and Cesaro will be in: The first is a regular match. Second match will be a Steel Cage match. If necessary, the third match will be a Last Man Standing match. Good luck to both men.

Backstage

I heard the stipulations for the match and I prepared for the match. Baron walked past me, smirking while holding what should be mine from the Elimination Chamber.

I'll be getting it back, at the biggest event in Sports Entertainment. But in my way is Cesaro.

Intercontinental Championship #1 Contenders Match Best of 5 Series,

2 out of 3 Falls (Series tied 2-2)

Cesaro vs Rahzel

Match 1 - 1 Fall Match

Mauro: Cesaro going on a uppercut massacre. Rahzel is down after eight uppercuts.

My body was hating me. Cesaro brought his A game to our bount. I lay on the mat, trying to figure out what's next on the Swiss man's agenda.

I peak up to see him signaling for The Swing. He grabbed my legs and drag me to the middle of the ring. Then it was swinging time.

Scottie: Rahzel is in trouble. What is going on in his mind?

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with strings

These are a few of my favorite things

Mauro: How is Cesaro still going? He's up to 20 turns.

Ba bum bum baaaa, bum ba ba baaaaa

Cesaro stop swinging and start to go for the Sharpshooter. In my time of dizziness, I hook him up for the roll up pin.

1, 2, 3

Ring Announcer: Rahzel is up, one fall!

Mauro: I believe that what was going in his mind. Great awareness from Rahzel to go for the pin. He's up a fall. Cesaro is in a desperate situation

JBL: An elaborate plan from The Werewolf. But after beat down the whole time, can he survive the Steel Cage?

Tom: Majority of the match, Rahzel was on the defensive. Maybe it's a plan to get Cesaro tired before the second match.

Mauro: It may be. Right now, the Steel Cage is lowering down as we prepare for the second match. Cesaro needs to win if he wants to go to WrestleMania to regain his championship.

Match 2 - Steel Cage

I knew what I was doing in the first match. So, I can regain my strength. Cesaro is exhausted and that was his mistake.

I had The Swiss Superman outside the ropes with cage behind him. I kept working the ribs, ramming my shoulder into the mid section.

I ran to ram more damage to his ribs, but stop as he moved away. I drop kick him and told the crowd I knew better. I start to climb up the cage.

JBL: This is ballgame guys!

Mauro: Rahzel climbing his way to a sweep and his first WrestleMania.

I climb up to the top, standing over Cesaro. If you don't know yet, I'm about to fuck it up.

JBL: What is he doing? Get down!

Scottie: Exactly! What are you waiting for?!

I show Scottie waving his arms and I told him to suck it! I jumped off the top, going for the Shooting Star Press.

JBL Scottie: You idiot!

Mauro: Momma mia! What a wicked uppercut from Cesaro. Rahzel is down!

-RZ-

Rahzel was down as Cesaro ascended to top and over the cage, making his escape and capturing the second match.

Ring announcer: Cesaro win the second fall. Both men with one fall.

Mauro: That's a mistake on Rahzel's part. Now, both men will be in the Last Man Standing match.

Scottie: [on a walkie] Code strike team. I repeat, code strike team.

JBL: What are you doing Scottie? First, your brother falls to his own stupidity! Now, you're playing cops and robbers!

Cesaro stood up from resting. But he didn't celebrate as he was attacked from behind.

Mauro: What the hell! Raij and Brick from Raw! Why are the former Raw tag team champions doing on Smackdown?!

JBL: That's what Scottie was doing! They're helping fellow brother, Rahzel!

The RowdyRuff Boyz continue to beat down Cesaro, throwing him at the turnbuckle pole. Brick picked up the Swiss man on his shoulders and ran towards the barrier to the Timekeeper's corner, demolishing it along with Cesaro.

Rahzel was stirring back up, Raij shook the cage, grabbing his attention.

-RZ-

Raij: Rise and shine. Time to fly again.

"Glad y'all made it" I told Raij as I grab the ropes to pull myself up.

He ran back to Brick who had Cesaro stretch out on the Commentator's desk.

You should know where this is going.

Earlier backstage

Shane: There's no way you're going to make it and Scottie can't help you get Cesaro over the table.

I open up an invisible can of beer and drink half of it.

"Hold my beer."

Back in the ring

I climb up in the steel cage where the announcer's table is across. The crowd got up off their seats as prepare to leap off.

Mauro: Another Rahzel moment, this time on Smackdown!

I jumped off the cage, going for an elbow drop to Cesaro. I connect with it and the table broke down.

Mauro: Momma mia! Rahzel drop down like a hammer on a nail! Rahzel is down! Cesaro is down! We got one more match, the Last Man Standing!

Match 3 - Last Man Standing match

After my jump from heaven, my body was pissed. Cesaro and I were tired and hurting. But that was the price to pay to go to WrestleMania.

I fought as hard as my body can take as well as Cesaro. Trash cans, chairs, kendo sticks, whatever. We pushed the limit. The best part was the crowd was still into this.

Mauro: Cesaro with a superplex, through the tables! Both men are down!

Crowd: This is awesome!

Scottie: The pain and struggle both men are going through to face the Intercontinental Championship. We know how it takes to be a champion, right John?

JBL: We do Scottie. These superstars are putting more damage to their bodies to face Baron Corbin.

Mauro: Speaking of the Intercontinental Champion, Baron Corbin is out here.

JBL: Maybe to study the two men in the ring.

Mauro: Referee is at the count of 6. Both men struggling to get up.

Scottie: Baron is in the ring...

JBL: He's helping Cesaro. He doesn't want your brother at WrestleMania.

Mauro: Oh goodness, a devastating End of Days to Cesaro!

I felt the ring move with force as I got up. I laid on the ropes as my feet couldn't help me.

Someone help me off the ropes. I thought it was the referee, as I turn my head, I wish it was the referee.

Mauro: Another End of Days. This time to Rahzel! Both men are down!

I could only hear the ref count to 10 and ring the bell.

Ring announcer: No man answer to the count to 10. Therefore, this match is a draw!

Mauro: Thanks to the Intercontinental Champion, we don't have a #1 Contender. Who will face The Lone Wolf at WrestleMania?


	40. Chapter 40

Talking Smack

Shane and Renee sat on the set of Talking Smack. The winner of best of 5 series was suppose to be the guest. But Cesaro, Baron, the boyz and myself sat here to hear the news.

Shane: Gentlemen, we gather you here for the decision I made up for WrestleMania for Intercontinental Championship.

Cesaro and Rahzel, what a wonderful series. Reminds me of the series against Sheamus and you, Cesaro. Rahzel, respect for throwing caution to the wind.

The 2 out of 3 falls was amazing match. Except for you three. Brick and Raij, Mick Foley will get with you on Monday. Scottie Ace is hereby suspended for a week.

Baron, due to your actions at the end of the last man standing match, we have a draw. So, now we got a situation 4 weeks ahead of WrestleMania.

So at WrestleMania, the Intercontinental Championship will be defended as the champ, Baron Corbin will go against Cesaro and Rahzel in a triple threat match.

Backstage

Yes, I got my chance to go to WrestleMania for the first time. Also, a chance to win the Intercontinental Championship.

Ember: Hey baby, guess what.

"What?"

Ember: I'm going to face Asuka at TakeOver: Orlando!

"That's great hun. Both of us in the title picture. Our dreams may come true!"

Ember and I continue to talk some until AJ came in.

AJ: Hey bud, Finn wants to see you.

"Okay. Babe, I'll call you back."

Ember: Okay. Don't take long.

"I'll try not to" I told her. We hung up and I follow AJ to where Finn was.

We met outside the arena as Finn was out of his car.

"Hey Fergal."

Finn: Hey Russ. I wanted to talk about Becky. I know you're a good guy/bad guy in the ring. But last month, I was out of line and I want to say I'm sorry from tearing you and Becky apart.

"Fergal, Rebecca is like a sister to you and I hurt her emotionally. So, you had every right to split her away from me."

Finn: Anyway, she wants to be friends again and stop this nonsense. So, you're free to talk to her.

But just know, if you do it again. Not even the brand split can save you from me.

"I won't hurt her again. You already know he will be waiting for you. Thanks Fergal."

I shook his hand as I went back in the arena. I'm glad we squash our beef. I went to back to pack up. But there was someone who I didn't think would be there in front of me.

Mr. McMahon: Rahzel, we need to talk...


	41. Chapter 41

Both: We also got that talk.

Raij: But was your talk with him was different than ours?

"I can't say man. Top secret. But it wasn't bad. He likes my move set. There just going to be a change. That's after WrestleMania."

Raij: I'm going to the Cruiserweight Division. Brick may be getting a push for the Universal Championship later on in the year.

"That's great guys. We aren't just a tag team. We're..."

Raij: Just one man!

Brick: We're more than that, idiot.

Raij: Oh.

Smackdown Live

3 Weeks till WrestleMania

Mauro: Welcome to Smackdown Live. We are 3 weeks away from the grandest stage of them all, WrestleMania. Mauro Ranallo with JBL, Tom Phillips, and the debut of David Otunga from Main Event.

Otunga: Thank you so much. Especially Scottie Ace who is suspended for this week for his actions last week.

Tom: At WrestleMania, it'll be a triple threat match for the Intercontinental Championship. Tonight, we'll be having a contract signing with the two challengers, Rahzel and Cesaro, and the champion, Baron Corbin.

Backstage

Scottie: [On the phone] David Otunga! David Otunga! They replace me with him!

"You had it coming when you help me. But he makes Mike Adamle sound like JR" I laughed.

Scottie: He's not even wearing a damn suit! Does he shop with The Miz? I rather have King Ross to replace. He has charisma!

"You rather have a person from WhatCulture to replace you. Well you know what that means-"

Scottie: Don't you say it!

"Grab two of each other-"

Scottie: Shut up!

"And head to the bastard border!"

Before I can say "The end is nigh", Scottie hung up the phone.

Brick: He must really hate King Ross.

"Yes he does. They said he shouldn't win the World Heavyweight Championship."

Raij: Wow. Anyway, I see Ember is facing Asuka for the Women's Championship.

"Yes she is. She may be the one to defeat Asuka."

Brick: My, my Mr. Ace. Does she know?

"Know what?"

Raij: You know. That one night back in NXT. Some may call it, a one night stand.

Damn I forgot about that night. This year, we had too much to drink and woke up at her apartment. But damn, she knew some great moves.

"I'm not telling her. It was before Ember and I got together. I believe it's not to worry about."

Brick: You sure? What if, someone happens to tell her?

"I really hope you two wouldn't be the ones that told on me."

Raij: No man. You know we wouldn't do that to you. But your conscience will make you.

"My conscience is a psychopath. I doubt it."

Contract Signing for the Triple Threat Intercontinental Championship Match

Daniel: In just 3 weeks, the Smackdown superstars will live their dreams to participate at WrestleMania. These three men will battle for the Intercontinental Championship.

This man debut at last year, winning the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania. Now, he'll be going into WrestleMania this year as the Intercontinental Champion. The Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin.

Baron raise his title in the air.

Daniel: This next man won the first Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. The former United States, Tag Team, and Intercontinental Champion. A real champion we on Smackdown Live are we were glad to receive and dump The Miz to Raw. The Swiss Superman, Cesaro.

Daniel: And the last man, I believe has blown everyone's mind since he came in from NXT. He made Braun Strowman fall, Bray Wyatt tap out, out suplex Brock Lesnar, pin John Cena and took Cesaro to another level during the Best of 5. The Glorious One, Rahzel.

Now gentlemen, let's try and have a peaceful contract signing.

Cesaro: Sorry Mr. Bryan, with our champion over there and past contract signings, that wish won't happen.

Baron walked to the table, grabbing the mic.

Baron: Last year, I defeated a ring full of men to win the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. Since then, I've dominated everyone that stand in my way. Especially you two idiots at the Elimination Chamber.

I won this off Cesaro. He's worthy of a title match. But Rahzel, you not even worthy of this Championship. Not worthy for WrestleMania. Not worthy for my time.

All your good at is having cool moves and a good theme song. What's even pathetic is that Cesaro could beat you and you survive five matches with him!

What have you done to deserve to fight for the Intercontinental Championship? Back in NXT, you could've been a main eventer, even NXT Champion. But you and those idiots you call your boys, dragged you down like an anchor.

So what happen next Rahzel? They moved up before you did because you're a loser. You shouldn't be in WrestleMania, you shouldn't be in the WWE period!

Baron went to the table and sign the contract.

Baron: After I'm finish with both of you, I'll send Rahzel packing out of here, beat the life out of Cesaro, get paid more money and retaining my Intercontinental Championship.

I went to grab a mic, Cesaro picked up the mic.

Cesaro: Rahzel has worked his butt off to be in WrestleMania. I fought him several times and he deserve to be here, just like you. You haven't won the NXT Championship as well.

It's takes a step at a time to become a champion and you took the easy way. You beat up and bully the people to get up the ladder. Then cheat your way to win the belt.

Just like at the Elimination Chamber when you pulled my shorts and again in our rematch. Then you thought you can get away attack us last week.

But look where your actions got you in? I will be regaining the Intercontinental Championship and making sure you won't be champion again.

Cesaro went to the table and signed the contract.

It was my turn. I smirk as I had time to let in Baron's remarks about me not deserving of this title and my time in the WWE.

I walked over to the table, signed the contract, and picked up the mic.

"Baron..." I said, sighing.

I threw the microphone to him. It hit the Lone Wolf in the right shoulder. I jump on the table, jump off it, tackling Baron.

I went on punching Baron as he use his arms to block. He slither his way out of the ring. I got up and saw Cesaro standing around.

I went to the Swiss man, to shake his hand. As he went to, I kicked him in the gut, pick him up and powerbomb him on the table, breaking it.

I was angry. I'll make them fear me. I'll make them all.


	42. Chapter 42

Mauro: This is what happened at the contract signing for the Intercontinental Championship Triple Threat match at WrestleMania.

Tom: Baron Corbin says Rahzel doesn't deserve to be in the title match. Rahzel letting action speak louder than word, attacking Corbin. Then as we thought he was cool with Cesaro, the Werewolf powerbombs him on the table.

Mauro: During the break, Rahzel was having a meltdown as he kick the steel steps and throw one of them at the stage. Then grabbing a steel chair and hitting the steps and pole.

Tom: I hope he'll calm down because he'll be on Talking Smack tonight.

Talking Smack

I was still furious at the contract signing. I have to speak my mind. Talking Smack was the place.

Renee: Here's our guest, part of the triple threat match for the Intercontinental Championship, Rahzel! Welcome to the show again.

I kept my silence, staring at Renee and Daniel.

Renee: I guess we'll get to the point. With everything Baron said tonight, was that the reason you attacked him?

I was quiet for a bit, thinking of ways to make my voice clear to the point.

"Renee, he's right. I shouldn't be in the match for the Intercontinental Championship. I shouldn't be in WrestleMania. But here's where he is wrong.

I worked my ass off to be here. I have work at PWX since I was 19. Came to NXT and was a star. No, I wasn't NXT Champion because I wasn't a big name like Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, Samoa Joe, Finn Bálor, Shinsuke Nakamora, etc.

I didn't come from New Japan or Ring of Honor. I'm not an internet darling. I'm Rahzel.

Corbin said that Brick and Raij were anchors that slow my career. No, they're friends I depend on to keep me going. That's why we became NXT Tag Team Champions!

I do this because I want to be that one man someone can look at and say "Anything can happen. This man became champion and so can I."

Baron has a doomsday clock on him. Tick-tock, tick-tock. I will take the Intercontinental Championship away from him at WrestleMania."

Daniel: Well Rahzel, after seeing the passion and fire in your eyes. Baron came to me-

"Didn't need to know that, you twit."

Daniel: Anyway, Baron challenge you to a non-title match next week. If you lose, you'll lose your spot in the title match at WrestleMania. To make sure it'll be a fair match, Cesaro with be the special referee.

"So you're like the rest of them. You don't think I deserve this moment" I said, raising my voice a little.

Daniel: No, I believe in you-

"Screw you Daniel. I'll prove you wrong, I'll prove Baron wrong, I'll prove everybody wrong! If you don't believe in me winning next week or at WrestleMania, don't feel disappointed when I win."

I drop the mic on the desk, kick the chair, and stormed off.

-RZ-

I let the warm water strike my body as I was lost in my thoughts. I was seething as my head was repeatedly Baron's words.

I'm not worthy, huh? I'll show them. But he wasn't wrong. I'm nothing better the rest of them. I'll have to evolve.

The next day, I woke up early and decide to work out. Some of the Smackdown stars were there as well, but I was working out by myself.

I wanted to just work on my upper body. I went on to do some bench presses. I stay laying down.

Becky: Hey Russ. You okay from yesterday?

I put the bar with 400 lbs on the hooks.

"No. But I'll be okay."

Becky: Oh ok. The gang is getting together. Would you join in?

"I won't be free tonight. Bryan has me against Baron next week and has my spot on the line. I'm going to be training all day so I came beat him down."

Becky had a look of concern. It was the second time we can get together. But I had something to prove. I didn't have time to play.

"Just tell them that I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Maybe next time."

Becky: Okay Russ...I hope you'll be fine. I've seen that look before. Be careful.

I scoffed as I got the bar. "I'll be okay after I get that Intercontinental Championship."

Becky: Just want you...to come to your senses.

I push the bar up and back on the hooks. "You don't believe in me either, huh?"

Becky shook her head. I got up and wipe the bench.

"Of course you don't believe in me. You couldn't date a loser like me. At least someone see something in me. Good day Rebecca."

I walked off to the dumbbells. I couldn't believe it. My own best friend doesn't believe in me. Looks like my friends don't believe in me. I'll show them.


	43. Chapter 43

Becky POV

I was starting to worry about Russell. It was the same look when he was going against Sami Zayn for an #1 Contender match for NXT Championship. He would keep to himself, trying to prove himself that he belong in the ring.

I had to see Raij and Brick to help him.

Brick: It's not as bad as you think. This is his first WrestleMania plus his second time going in for the IC Championship. He doesn't want to let himself down. His confidence isn't high.

Becky: It's not as bad? Remember what he did after his match against Finn? He pulled a Gone Girl and disappeared.

Raij: It's his pride, Bex. Russ thrives on being known for his work in the ring. He doesn't want to be in his brother's shadow. He wants to win the WWE Championship and make his family proud. It's what we do as well.

Becky: Yeah. He then to said, that's why I wouldn't date him...

Charlotte: [Slightly intoxicated] He's right.

I turn to Ashley who was finishing her fourth glass of red wine. I hate when she's like this.

Charlotte: He has liked you since y'all met. But you would never give him the time because he was just a friend. He wouldn't give me the time because he was under your spell. But you were too naive to see what kind of man he was.

Becky: You like him too?

Charlotte: Of course! It tears me apart to see him try to get your heart and you reject him. I try to give him mine and he just stuck behind your ass.

Brick: Ladies, let's just calm down please. Russell not even single anymore.

Ash gasp, eyes widen, and got up from the couch.

Charlotte: What?!

Becky: Yeah, Ember Moon right? She was at Elimination Chamber, cheering him on.

Raij: They been dating since the Finn incident.

Charlotte: Oh okay. Becky...

Becky: Yes?

Charlotte: I hate you.

Charlotte left the room, wobbling to her room. Raij and Brick hug me to make me feel better. But it hurt that your best friend says she hates you and not in a "haha" way.

Brick: Listen, just talk to her in the morning. It's not your fault, Becky.

Raij: Russell is still your friend. I know someone who can talk some sense to him.

Rahzel POV

I walked inside my hotel room from the gym. Tonight, I fight Baron to keep my spot at WrestleMania. I was going to take my shower till I saw Scottie on the couch.

Scottie: [Patting the seat next to him] We need to talk.

I rolled my eyes and went over to sit next to him.

"What you want? I'm sweaty."

Scottie: Do you remember my first WrestleMania, WrestleMania 24.

I nodded. "Yeah. You were in a battle royal before the show started. You were out before the final participants."

Scottie: That's right. It's the smallest things like that I loved. I didn't care that it wasn't a title match or I didn't win. I shared my moment in front of my family and especially my brother.

Russ, I hear the stuff people say about you. You here because of Scottie Ace, you're all talent and no charisma, just a waste of talent, this that and the third. You're none of those things. You belong here. You'll make your family proud, win or lose. You proved your worth. Now prove that you're a champion.

I believe in you. Do you believe in yourself? Don't tell me, show me.

Scottie got up and walked out my room. I smile as I let what he said sink in my brain.

Rahzel: He's right. Tonight, we got an ass to kick.

"Yes we do."

-RZ-

I arrived at the arena, waving at the fans. I kept on walking on till I taken down. I tried to get up but I was kicked on the side of my body.

The attacker picked me up and I wasn't surprised to see who it was.

Baron: I told you, you don't belong here!

Baron drag me into the trunk of my rental car. Lastly, he pick me for The Deep Six and slam me in the back window.

It was lights out after that.


	44. Chapter 44

Smackdown Live

2 weeks till WrestleMania

Daniel and Shane were talking with Scottie about the attack between Rahzel and Baron. Scottie slowly walk out of the room.

Shane: Scottie, you okay?

Scottie: I'll live.

As Scottie left, Baron walked in.

Daniel: I hope you're happy for what you done. Rahzel might not be able compete.

Baron: He's going to need medical attention quick because if he's not here, he forfeit his spot and it'll be a one on one match. He has an hour.

Special Referee Match

(If Rahzel lose, he loses his spot at WrestleMania)

Rahzel vs Baron Corbin

(Cesaro is the referee)

Cesaro had an referee shirt on as Baron walk down the ramp.

Mauro: As Baron walks down to the ring, Scottie Ace, brother of Rahzel told us that Rahzel is not medically clear and still at the hospital.

JBL: Which means he will be taken out of the triple threat match at WrestleMania.

Scottie: It's not fair-

JBL: What do you mean it's not fair?! Rahzel had hours to recover and he can't make. Either he comes in this match 50% or he can watch WrestleMania at home!

Baron was in the ring, laying on the ropes, waiting for his opponent.

Rahzel's theme played, but he didn't come out. The theme restarted and he didn't show up.

Baron turn to the announcer's desk.

Baron: Hope he enjoys watching at home!

Cesaro signal to ring the bell and the match started. He went on to count to ten to count out Rahzel.

As Cesaro was at the count of 8, someone burst over the barrier of the crowd, enter the ring and low blow The Lone Wolf and roll up for the pin.

1, 2, 3

Mauro: Rahzel is here! No bandage or wraps on him. He's moving like he's fine!

JBL: What the hell was that!

As Rahzel got his hand raised by Cesaro, the Swiss man kneed him in the gut.

Mauro: Knee to the gut. Cesaro setting him up for The Gotch Neutralizer and hits it! Revenge from last week.

Rahzel was laying on the mat as Cesaro stand tall over the opponents for the Intercontinental Championship.

Tom: Rahzel gets to keep his spot in the match. But in 2 weeks, it's every man for themselves for the Intercontinental Championship.

JBL: But how did Rahzel get so active after being attacked.

Earlier in the day

Scottie got out of the car and waved out to the fans.

Scottie: Stay in the car. I know he's there.

When he went to walk to the backstage, Baron attacked him. After the beat down, Scottie was taken into the hospital.

Rahzel stayed in the car.


	45. Chapter 45

_I sat on an equipment box as the show continue. In a moment to be happy, I was sad. What suppose to be a weekend to remember, it would be a painful memory to play in my head._

Friday

2 Days till WrestleMania

Raji: Hey Russ. The group wanted to get together and celebrate after the Hall of Fame. You want to join?

"Hell yeah man! It's our first WrestleMania. Of course we're celebrating!"

Raij: Awesome man! Dude, have you seen the front of the stadium?

"I'm looking at it now."

I was standing in the parking lot that will be filled with fans from around the world, looking at the picture for WrestleMania. I couldn't stop smiling as my dream was coming true.

Scottie: How does it feel man? To see your face on there?

"Breathtaking."

I was joined by Raijn and Brick as they were basking in the moment.

Brick: Sunday will be simple-

"Glorious."

Raij: Yeah man. All three of could walk out with belts on our waist.

Brick: Keyword is could.

"Since we're up and finish with media, how about we take the ladies to The Greatest Place on Earth!"

All: DISNEY WORLD!

-RZ-

After enjoying the day at Disney World, we got ready for the Hall of Fame. I had on my purple tuxedo with a teal vest on underneath.

???: Well, well, well.

I turn around to see Asuka in a beautiful purple silk dress and a pink rosebud on her head.

Asuka: Anata wa hijō ni hansamu ni miemasu. [You look very handsome.]

"Arigatō. Anata wa kon'ya utsukushiku mieru. [Thanks. You look beautiful tonight.]"

Asuka: I see I'll be fighting your girlfriend tomorrow. I hate something bad happen to her.

"I hate to see her take your title and your undefeated streak finally dies. The unstoppable Asuka loses to the mysterious Ember Moon."

Asuka was grinning her killer smile, bitting her lip. She got close to me. I wanted to pull away, but I was frozen as she was like Medusa.

Asuka: You. Talk. Too. Much.

We were about lock lips, but I place my finger on her lips.

"You had your chance. You turn me down."

She put my finger in her mouth, wrapping her tongue and taking it out.

Asuka: See you tomorrow.

Asuka waltz off as I exhaled a breath of relief.

Rahzel: Weak as water.

"Shut it!"

The elevator open up and Ember walked out with Liv. She wore a auburn and black dress to match her ring personality.

Ember: You dress smart.

"You look amazing."

Ember: Thanks handsome.

We hooked one arm to each other and we exit out of the hotel and into the limo.

After the Hall of Fame

Scottie: A toast for a wonderful WrestleMania and TakeOver this weekend!

All of us click our glasses of alcohol as we drink. Everyone were chatting about. I made my way to the upstairs and at the balcony.

The moon lit the night sky along with the stars. I admired the moon as I sip on my margarita.

???: Care to have a visitor?

I turn to see Charlotte in a red dress with her shoulders bedazzled. She had a gin n' toxic in her hand.

"Always" I said as she walk beside me.

"Last year when you wrestled Becky and Sasha, were you afraid?"

Charlotte: Of course Russ. It was my first performing at WrestleMania. Hundred thousand people watching us revolutionize women wrestling.

"It was great match."

Charlotte: Thanks. We're going to continue on this WrestleMania as well.

"I'm surprised you're not a 16 time champion before Cena haha."

Charlotte: Okay Big E.

We laughed before we were silent. It was awkward because I heard what happened at the get together last week.

"Are you and Becky okay?"

Charlotte: No. Maybe down the road we'll be okay. Just not now.

"If you want, do you want to tal-"

Charlotte: What do you see in Rebecca?

The question caught me off guard. So giving a couple seconds to think about the answers, I spoke.

"I see beauty, sass, passion, love, fury, funny, charm."

Charlotte: Okay, okay, okay. What do you see...in me?

"Passion, grace, honor, power, charm, destined for greatness."

Charlotte: So why for three years you chased after Becky, you could've been with me? You wasted your time.

"I didn't waste my time with her. Yes, everything I tried, she didn't get the hint. But it brought us closer, just like you and I. I didn't know you like me. I'm flattered to hear that, but I'm with someone now. I'm over Becky and she's the one person that can tame the monster in me."

Ember: Not for long Russell

Adrienne stomp to the balcony. Raij, Becky, and Brick follow behind her, a look of worry. I saw Charlotte close to me, so I raised my arms up. "It's not what you think."

Ember: Nah Russ, it's not like you'll have a one stand with her too.

My eyes shut as I fear what would happen. When I open them, I stared at Raij and Brick.

Raij: I never said anything to her. I swear.

Ember: I didn't hear from them, I heard it from someone else. She told me what happened at the hotel.

"What happened?"

Ember: You can have her Russell. To think that I thought you wasn't that type of guy. After she lose tomorrow, I guess she'll still be a winner because she has you.

Adrienne walk past between Raij and Becky, heading back inside. I was angry, but I kept my cool.

"Raij, Brick-"

Raij: I never told anyone man. Neither has Brick. We're telling the truth!

"So how did she know!"

???: I told her.


	46. Chapter 46

"So spill it."

I was at my hotel room with the person that told Adrienne about the one night stand and whatever happened at the hotel earlier.

Liv.

Liv: I saw you and Asuka at the TakeOver last year. The next day I saw you walk out wearing a Japanese robe, doing the walk of shame.

But that wasn't what disgust me. I saw you and Asuka kissing before Adrienne got out of the elevator.

How could you, Russ? I told her how great you are. What a gentleman you are and you did that to her, a day away to her big opportunity against Asuka and now she's on edge.

I laughed as I try not to choke out Liv.

"I didn't kiss Asuka. She tried to kiss me but I pushed her off. We were talking about the match. I told her that I'll be cheering for Ember, hoping she win. I never thought of cheating on her.

But congratulations, thanks to you, our relationship just died."

Liv closed her eyes and shake her head.

"I'm not lying. You know me for awhile as your friend and your former trainer to know I'm speaking the truth. Am I not?"

Liv: I can't tell. You could be playing me to cover your tracks.

"I'm not! Gionna, have I lied to you about anything serious? I trust you and with that trust, you know some parts about me. When I said I never cheat on someone, I mean it."

Liv: So after a misunderstanding, you and Adrienne are done. And its my fault.

"Yes. But I know you were doing it for her safety. Next time, just know there's two sides to every story."

Liv: I'm going to fix this. I promise!

Before I can say a word, she rushed out of the door to my room. I only sighed. "Don't promise something you can't fix."

Saturday

NXT TakeOver:Orlando

I didn't have trouble sleeping because I wasn't in the wrong in this situations. It was slightly weird that Rahzel wasn't laughing at my misfortune. Kind of scary.

I walked passed Adrienne during brunch. We didn't eye contact as she ate. I wanted to make this night not about me. Especially the biggest night for Adrienne.

I walked through the backstage, searching for her. I found her in the stairway, in her gear.

"Adrienne..."

Ember: What are you doing here and how did you know I was here?

"You and Rahzel have similar ways of preparing for their matches."

Ember: That's one question answered. The other question?

"I know last night's incident took a toll on your concentration and I'm sorry for about that. But hear me out, I did not kiss Asuka last night. She told me that she was beat you and I told her that I know Ember Moon can take down The Empress of Tomorrow. I-."

Ember: [A tear rolling down her cheek] Shut up Russ. Liv told me it was an misunderstanding. But I thought it. I forgive you-

I smiled with her as she forgave me. But the look on her face told a different story.

Ember: But...I don't want you back. I thought about us. You're a great man, amazing even. But I'm just afraid we won't have a time for each other.

I wanted to talk about it, but after hearing about the incident, I rather choke you out. But Russ, I'm sorry to do this before tomorrow.

I want you to forget about this and get the Intercontinental Championship.

I stick out my hand, asking for an handshake. She did shook my hand as I perform the "Handshake of Friendship."

"Good luck tonight. I'm cheering for you."

Ember: You better.

I walked out of the stairway, heading back to the arena.

Rahzel: You're not going to get her back?

"No Zell."

Rahzel: So you're not going to fight to for her? Just going to give up!

"She made her decision, Rahzel! It's over."

Rahzel: Ha, just what I thought. You're a quitter. You'll stand up, get knock down and stay down. You're pathetic! Bet if it was Becky, you'll find a way.

"She's not Becky! I'm done Rahzel! Now drop it!"

The voice was gone, but the headache was there. I have to face the facts. I wasn't going to get her back. It's over and I gotta move on.

Rahzel: Why do I sound like you, Russell? Why do I sound like the good guy?

"Because you're in love, Rahzel. We got work to do tomorrow. Let's see her win that title."

-RZ-

*knock knock*

[Stretching] "Come in!"

Producer: Match is next. Time to shine, Rahzel.

I got up from the floor of the locker room and follow the producer to the Gorilla position, walking past superstars who were getting ready for their match.

Brick: Good luck Russ!

Raij: [Icing his arm] Good luck bro!

Becky: Knock'em dead Russ!

Cena: Good luck man!

"Thank you Cena."

Charlotte: Good luck Zeller. We'll be watching.

"Thank you Ash."

Charlotte: Russ...don't lose hope. Hope fuels the heart and soul.

"I won't."

Mauro: The Intercontinental Championship on the line in a triple threat match. The Swiss Superman, Cesaro, The Glorious One, Rahzel and the champion, The Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin.

Tom: For Baron, more money with the championship. For Cesaro, getting back what he deserves. For Rahzel, it's about respect.

We arrived at Gorilla. I walk up to the stairs and enter.

Hunter: Rahzel. Look where three years take you? WrestleMania and a championship match. Good luck!

"Thank you Mr. Hemsley."

My music start and I walked out to the millions at the stadium.

Where we go!

To be continued

-RB-

WWE WrestleMania

The New Day vs The Wyatt Family

Raw Tag Team Championship

Gallows Anderson (C) vs Enzo Big Cass

United States Championship

The Miz (C) vs Brick

Raw Women's Championship

Charlotte (C) vs Bayley

Cruiserweight Championship Ladder Match

Neville (C) vs Jack Gallagher vs Mustafa Ali vs The Brian Kendrick vs Raji vs Akira Tozawa

Braun Strowman vs Roman Reigns

Randy Orton vs Dean Ambrose

SD Tag Team Championship

The Uso (C) vs American Alpha

SD Women's Championship

Becky Lynch (C) vs Nikki Bella

Triple Threat Match

Intercontinental Championship

Baron Corbin (C) vs Rahzel vs Cesaro

Andre The Giant Battle Royal

Street Fight

Triple H vs Seth Rollins

Brock Lesnar vs Goldberg

Chris Jericho vs Samoa Joe

Universal Championship

Kevin Owens (C) vs Finn Bálor

WWE Championship

AJ Styles (C) vs John Cena


	47. Chapter 47

Triple Threat Match

Intercontinental Championship

Baron Corbin (C) vs Rahzel vs Cesaro

C E S A R O

Four ladies in red dresses stood on the stage as Cesaro walked out, sporting a white suit with a red carnation. He walk to the middle, doing his pose, red fireworks bursting in the air. The ladies and himself walk down the ramp.

Mauro: The former Intercontinental Champion, Cesaro. At WrestleMania XXX, he won the Inaugural Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal and WrestleMania 31, him and Tyson Kidd won the Tag Team Championship.

Scottie: After a trade to get rid of The Miz, Cesaro took the championship to Smackdown. He wants his title back tonight, guys.

JBL: Problem about that Scottie, The Swiss Superman has two more opponents to fight.

Mauro: Only pinfall and submission. No count-out or disqualification. Plus, the champion doesn't have to be pinned or submit to lose the championship.

[A choir on the stage, chanting glorious!]

-RZ-

I walked on the stage wearing my blue satin robe with thin black going down, inspired of Macho Man, Randy Savage. I turn around, spread my robe with the words "Glorious" in the font used for the basketball team, the Orlando Magic.

Mauro: Rahzel was 15 years old here in this stadium, watching his brother wrestle at WrestleMania 24. 9 years later at the age of 24, it's his brother watching Rahzel wrestle for his first belt at WrestleMania 33. How time goes by, Scottie?

Scottie: He grew up to the man I see today. It was like yesterday, our father in law, Tito Lopez and I trained Rahzel and now he made it here to WrestleMania. Definitely, a new era in the WWE.

JBL: A future champion, Scottie. Lets see if he can do it tonight.

I went in the ring, spread my robe, showing the inside of it, silver satin with "glorious" on it. Blue fireworks burst into the night.

-RZ-

Baron came out on a motorcycle, with a wolf head between the handles. He rode down the ramp.

Mauro: The champion, Baron Corbin. He won it at the Elimination Chamber PPV where he won it inside the Elimination Chamber with the two men involved in the ring.

JBL: My pick to win this match. When he retains his championship tonight, it's going to be a big paycheck for The Lone Wolf.

Making his way around the ring, Baron turned off his motorcycle and walk inside the ring. He raised the Intercontinental Championship over Cesaro, then over Rahzel.

Greg Hamilton: This is a triple threat match schedule for one fall, and its for the WWE Intercontinental Championship!

First the challengers. from Switzerland, weighting in 232 lbs: Cesaro!

Cesaro tear off his tuxedo, revealing his red shorts.

From Charlotte, NC, weighting in 240 lbs: The Glorious One, Rahzel!

Now the champion. From Kansas City, weighting in 275 lbs. He is the current Intercontinental Champion: The Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin!

Mauro: Three men, one championship. Only one man leaves WrestleMania with the Intercontinental Championship.

The referee signal to ring the bell and the match started.

Baron, Cesaro, and Rahzel circled around the ring. The men looked around each other as they try to find out who'll make the first move.

Rahzel and Cesaro rush to attack Baron, kicking him in the gut and punching him to the turnbuckle.

Baron pushed Cesaro out of his way, but Rahzel continue on with the assault. Baron jabbed the man, but Cesaro went back to thw assault, doing some uppercuts.

Cesaro pulled Baron to a belly to belly position, but Rahzel latch onto his back.

Mauro: Belly to belly German suplex! The strength of Rahzel carrying those men.

Scottie: 507 lbs into that combine suplex!

Rahzel got up first as well as Cesaro. Baron rolled out of the ring.

Cesaro twist Rahzel's arm. The Glorious One reverse the armlock, hurting Cesaro. Cesaro rolled on the canvas, doing kip ups until he got up and did an arm drag on Rahzel.

It wasn't long as Cesaro's head was locked in between Rahzel's leg with his right arm in a arm bar.

Mauro: The Wolf Fang locked in. Cesaro already in trouble.

Scottie: It's the Glory Hold.

Mauro: Thanks Scottie.

Baron slide back in the ring and drops a elbow on Rahzel, causing him to break the submission hold. Baron grabs him and throws Rahzel out of the ring.

Baron picked up Cesaro, pushing him to the turnbuckle and throw some punches.

Mauro: Vicious punches from the two time Golden Glove regional champion.

Rahzel rolled back in the ring, kicks Baron in the back and the legs. Zell grab The Lone Wolf and ram him into Cesaro's mid section.

Then, he leap side kick Cesaro, backed up, ran up on Baron's back and perform a flying clothesline on Cesaro.

Rahzel was on the apron, waiting on both men to stand up. As both men got up, The Glorious One hopped over back in the ring, hopped on the top rope and do a Double Springboard DDT on them.

Mauro: What a springboard DDT from Rahzel. All three men are down.

Scottie: All the men here know how important it is to win this prestigious championship on the biggest stage of their careers. High risk, high reward.

Minutes later

Rahzel and Cesaro were in a battle of uppercuts. Cesaro stuns Rahzel and hits him with another uppercut. Rahzel was on the corner turnbuckle.

Cesaro was going to do a running uppercut, but Baron was back on the apron. Rahzel decide to take out Baron with an enzuigiri, knocking him down. Cesaro went on to attack Zell, but was out of the ring after the top rope was pulled down.

Mauro: The former and current Intercontinental Champions are out of the ring. Rahzel on the top rope. Springboard moonsault, landing on both men!

JBL: What a beautiful moonsault!

Scottie: Learned it from my wife, former Women's Champion, Francisca Lopez. Zeller needs to continue on the attack.

Rahzel got up, using the Raw's announce table. A smile creeped on his face as an idea popped on his head.

Rahzel: I don't like this table!

Zell rip the cover off and the monitors. Michael, Corey, and Bryon stood up, as Rahzel pondered who will be his victim. It was a no brainer.

It was going to be Baron.

Rahzel strike The Lone Wolf with a monitor to the head. He drag the Baron on top of the table and slide in the ring.

JBL: What is your brother about to do?

Scottie: Take Baron out, of course.

Rahzel: [Extends his right arm out, his fingers pointing to Baron] BOI!

Rahzel hops on the top rope, leaps off and drives an elbow on Baron's chest. The table broke apart.

Mauro: The Elboi Rahzel calls it.

Scottie: No my dear Mauro! That's the Ace Dagger! Perform by yours truly.

JBL: That'll take out Baron and Raw's announce team.

Rahzel slowly stand up, crotch chopping Michael and Bryon, and fist bumping Corey. Cesaro grab him and throw him into the ring.

After tossing him back inside, Cesaro hopped on the top rope and hit Rahzel with the Springboard Uppercut.

Cesaro went for the pin. Zell kicked out on 2.

The Swiss Superman picked up Rahzel and threw him up to the turnbuckle, followed by a running uppercut.

Cesaro raised Zell the top turnbuckle, going for a Superplex. As he tried to raise him up, Rahzel blocked him. Baron went back in the ring and grab Cesaro in a Powerbomb position.

Mauro: Superplex Powerbomb. All three men are down!

The crowd was going crazy from the spot, chanting "This is awesome" as the men were down, catching their breath.

Moments later

Rahzel POV

Pain. Just pain. Baron did a Deep Six on the Smackdown announce table. Asshat.

Scottie: [Whispering] Get your ass in that ring! Baron is murdering Cesaro. Soon, he'll hit The End of Days.

Scottie was right. Cesaro was fighting back, but for how long. I got back on my feet and walk by the ring.

-RZ-

Baron was stun from a round of uppercuts by Cesaro. Rahzel was on the apron, ready to hop on the rope.

Mauro: Both Cesaro and Rahzel going for Springboard. Baron catches them both, Double End of Days!

Baron pins Cesaro, but he kicks out at 2. He moves onto Rahzel, who also kicks out at 2.

The champ was furious at this point and toss Cesaro out of the ring, leaving Rahzel to himself.

Baron grabbed Zell by his neck, choking him as he brought him up.

Baron: I'm going to put you out of your misery!

The Lone Wolf went to another End of Days, but Rahzel kick him in the gut and lift him up on his shoulders for his finisher.

Mauro: Rahzel has the champion up, going for Glorious Rendition!

Rahzel didn't do his WWE finisher. He did his indy finisher. He swing Baron's leg behind him and perform a variation of a cutter.

Scottie: The ZKO!

Rahzel covered Baron. Cesaro tried to break the pin.

1, 2, 3

The crowd cheered as a new champion was crowned.

Greg: Here's your winner and NEW Intercontinental Champion: Rahzel!

Mauro: The Glorious One has won The Intercontinental Championship!

JBL: His name is now etched in the history of the superstars who've won the Intercontinental Championship.

Mauro: Names like Pat Patterson, Don Muraco, Macho Man Randy Savage, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, Bret Hart, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Shawn Michaels, and more.

The referee hands Rahzel the Intercontinental Championship.

-RZ-

I couldn't believe it. I won the title at my first WrestleMania. Adrenaline kicked in as I went up on a turnbuckle and raised the belt high, letting the energy from the thousands in the stadium.

I got down, went out of the ring and hugged my brother.

Scottie: Congratulations bro. You did it!

We broke the hug and I walked up the ramp. I raised the championship belt high.

Backstage

I sat on an equipment box as the show continue. In a moment to be happy, I was sad. What suppose to be a weekend to remember, it would be a painful memory to play in my head.

My relationship was over and my conscience is not talking to me.

But I looked down at the championship. I got what I wanted.

This was my moment that'll live with me forever.


End file.
